Total Drama Revenge of Noah's Island
by Snakeshark19
Summary: Season four starts. The original 13 newbies return. Except things change when Noah becomes the only returning veteran. How will the course of the island change with him in the run for the million. Main paring Noah/Dawn. Side: Mike/Zoey, Sam/Dakota, Brick/Jo. There will be romances, challenges, danger, and more. Warning: my grammar is bad. WARNING, SOPA IS BACK/SIGN PETITION TO SAVE
1. Chapter 1: Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!

**Here's another story. I don't own TD anything. Even though its my obsession lately.**

**This story is the entire fourth season. With the exception Noah will be put into the action. What will happen? What will change? Warning I did change the teams to help the story. Main focus is Dawn/Noah and some Scott**

**Parings: Main Dawn/Noah/Scott. Side Mike/Zoey. Dakota/Sam. Brick/Jo. Maybe Lightning/ Anne Maria**

**Not much else to say except there are a few surprises in it. And would like to thank one author in particular for the inspiration. And sorry this couldn't have been out earlier. College is harsh, not to mention being sick. **

**Peace. **

**Total Drama Revenge of Noah's Island**

Date: Tuesday May 8, 2013. 3:16pm

Place: 34 Monroe Street Toronto Canada.

Weather: Cloudy, but not raining.

Noah walked down his street from school. He took his time as usual.

He waved to Mrs. Nesbit as she watered her plants. Had to out run Mr. Chambers pit bull before his owner chased after dragging him away, just a usual day in his life.

It had been a full nine months since World Tour and he was generally happy that his life was getting back to normal. People almost forgot he was even on the show, which he was glad of. His sister made fun of him for nearly two months after the incident with Cody, his closest friends to.

Noah walked up to his house and checked the mailbox. There were some letters. He pulled them out and entered his house. He set his bag on the table and looked through them.

He found the electric bill. He put it aside. Some coupons for his mother, not his. Something for his sister dealing with ducks, he didn't want to know as he set it aside.

Finally he came to white envelope with his name on it, nothing else.

He opened it up and saw it was from the person he would least want it from. Chris McLean.

"Alright Chris, what do want now" he asked himself? He rolled his eyes as he started to read.

_Dear Noah. How has your year gone by so far. Not that I care. Season four is right around the corner and guess what. You're goanna be a part of it._

Noah stopped reading. "No way" he said to himself.

He reads on.

_If you don't, you'll be breaking your contract and could be a sentence to a full year in federal prison. So you have to participate. Just think of it as another chance at a million dollars. We'll be returning back to the island, with an all new set contestants. You being the only returning veteran. How lucky are you? _

_Hey talk about me._

_Chef I will not talk about you._

_Ah, come on._

_No._

_Fine, you spoiled little…._

_Anyway._

_Make sure to be to Chaplain Dock in Talla by 8am on June 5 of this year. See yah when you get to the island. Sincerely the host with the most, Chris McLean._

Noah folded it back up and thought to himself.

Another chance at the money, he shrugged. At least I'll have a head start this time. And plus, jail time really wouldn't look good on his college resume.

He threw the letter back on the table and decided to go surf the internet. Maybe read some Fanfictions. It seemed people can't decide if he should be with Cody or Izzy. He shuttered at the thought of what Sierra would do to him in the Cody ones.

He climbed the stairs and came to the landing. He peered down the hall.

Noah had to cover his ears because his sister was listening to a song by Avril Lavigne, My Happy Ending. He loved the song, he just didn't want it blasting and destroying his eardrums.

Noah quickly peered into his sisters bedroom and saw her at her desk with some sort of text book, rocking back and forth to the song.

He quickly made his passed it but as he's passing, he gets hit in the head with a book.

He grabs the spot on his head and rubs it. That really hurt.

He picked up the book and looked back in at his sister who was starring back at him.

"What was that for" he demanded, clenching his other fist.

"What" his sister asked, putting her head to her ear in emphasis.

Noah pointed angarilly at her book.

She turned her music down so Noah could here her.

"I wanted to know if my duck monthly has come" she asked, impatiently.

"Maybe" Noah smirked. "Maybe not."

His sister rolled her eyes.

"Seriously" she growled, "Did it come or not?"

"If you actually checked the mail then maybe you'd know" Noah retorted back.

She picked up a t-shirt and through it at him.

He caught it with ease and through it on her floor.

Noah laughed. He smiled, he liked irking his sister on. The same way she did to him most of the time.

"Yah, its down on the table" Noah finally answered.

"Finally" his sister smiled. Messing up his hair as she walked passed and made her way down stairs.

Noah walked down the rest of the hall and entered his bedroom. He walked over and booted his computer. Opened the internet and signed into .

It looked like some of his favorite authors, Knifez R Us, Cupcakes11, Total drama rocks my socks off, and The Kolbold Necromancer had posted the recent chapters on their stories. Noah went to one by Knifez R Us, he had posted chapter 42 of his story. One of his favorites (of course).

He clicked on the story, opened it up to the newest chapter and read.

For the rest of the afternoon he read Fanfics. Then ate dinner where he talked with his family about the show and all that the letter said.

"Just don't kiss Owen" his sister snickered.

"Why say that" Noah demanded?

"Because you kissed that Cody person in that one season" his sister teased.

She still wouldnt let him live it down. He rolled his eyes continued to eat his chicken. Knowing, it be one of the last, nice, meals he would have for a while. So he savored every bite.

**One month later**

Date: Tuesday June 5, 2012, 8:15am

Place: Some dock in Muskoka Ontario

Weather: Bright and Sunny, there were clouds, they were stratus ones. Clear and fluffy white ones.

Noah sat on the dock in the middle of nowhere waiting for the yacht to arrive. He remembered this dock because it was the exact place he waited in season one. Oh, the memories, he remembered. Knowing he barely made it anywhere in that one. Except this time was different, a lot different.

How he could do another season, he didn't know. These thoughts coursing through his mind. With all the torture Chris put him through in season three was enough, why'd he sign up for this one, better yet why was he the only one there.

He sat on his suitcase and looked at his watch wondering where the yacht could be. It was supposed to have arrived at eight am. It was now quarter after.

Knowing he'll be the only veteran returning, kind of made him feel better though. No one else would be here. No evil manipulative Heather. No life threatening threats from Duncan. No bickering between Gwen and Courtney. No evil planning from Alejandro, or Alebroko, he thought. No being gassed out by Owen in the middle of the night. He would miss the large guy though, he was a big goof, but was kind and was one of his best friends on the show, besides maybe Izzy, Cody and Leshawna anyway, and even Bridgette and Eva were his friends now.

He would miss them this season. He wondered what they'd be doing; maybe they're at the playa de losers. He shrugged.

Noah was far from alone though, he looked around and saw his new competition. Eight guys and five girls. Correction he thought, seven guys and six girls, one of the girls caught him off guard. He counted them, thirteen. Small season, he thought. He shrugged; we'll probably have some reward challenges in place of the non-elimination ones.

He also knew, being the only veteran would have its advantages. He would know and expect certain things to happen. He's dealt with Chris and his antics before and knew how to handle them. These newbies didn't, so he would have a better chance at the million this time. They will be just getting used to the rules and challenges and the day to day basis of having to stay alive in this competition.

Noah thought he'd take this chance and scope out the new competition, even though he knew looks weren't everything.

Everyone seemed to be quiet, since they didn't know each other. Some were scouting the competition out as well. Seeing that only one of them was a veteran.

Noah saw a rather large guy in a baseball cap, overcoat and hooded sweatshirt in shorts, standing not too far away. Noah got a rather nice vibe from him though his appearance disagreed with that. He shrugged and looked at someone else.

The next person he looked at, looked kind of nervous, by the way she was standing. She had a nice warming smile as she looked around at everyone, but it was apparent to Noah. She wasn't used to being around so many unfamiliar people. She was an apple red head with a flower in her hair and pig tails and a red top.

The guy next to her though looked a lot more confident. By his posture, he was very athletic, with his blue jersey and the gold stripes on it.

"Sha, where's the boat already" he grumpily said. "My date with victory awaits."

"We should know from the past seasons, he does this stuff to torture the contestants" another guy said. This one was too busy playing a PSP to even notice what was going on.

Noah observed him. He had a shirt kind of like Cody's, but with different colors. He had shorts, glasses and brownish bushy kind of hair.

The guy with the one on his shirt just wondered over to a stump and sat on it. He pulled a bucket out and opened it up. Eating whatever was inside.

Noah rolled his eyes, maybe him and the guy with glasses could get along, if they were on the same team.

He continued his scouting.

A flash made Noah blink several times before he could see straight again. He looked over near the end of the dock, closest to land. He saw what looked like the paparazzi. They were snapping pictures of some blond girl, with a light pink shirt and darker pink pants. She had sunglasses on and doing poses for the camera people.

"Pose, pose, and pose" she repeated.

Another Lindsay he thought. Maybe this one will actually be able to figure out common sense.

He looked at some other girl not far away, spraying her hair nonstop with hairspray. She wore a purplish top and had blue stuff on her eyes; Noah wasn't really familiar with female makeup. A male version of Justin no doubt, the anti me. Noah thought. He shivered at the thought of Justin.

Continuing on. The next guy was also a red head, but more of a carrot color. He wore a tank top and blue jeans. He was leaning on the railing, observing the competition as well. There was a smile on his face that reminded him of Alejandro. Noah's suspicions were weak, but he shrugged them back.

The two of them made eye contact. Noah didn't know what to do so he looked away and at the girl next to him.

The red head did the same, thinking to himself.

The girl next to him had a gray sweat suit on. She was the one that made Noah miss count the genders. She had her arms crossed and looked out at the lake, tapping her foot impatiently. It appeared to Noah that she really wanted this completion to start.

She looked over at the red headed guy. "Stay out of my way and your kiwis will be safe."

The guy rolled his eyes, but didn't respond.

Feisty, Noah thought. Another Eva perhaps, but not as vicious looking.

The next person was short with a red sweatshirt, yellow shorts, and also had glasses. He looked like he hadn't seen sunshine in like 10 years. He was staring up at the sky nonstop.

"Wow, look at those stratus clouds" he said aloud to himself.

He may be a bigger bookworm than me, Noah thought.

The boy continued to look, until a fly came and landed on his head. The boy fell and looked all crumbled up.

Noah snickered to himself.

"Ow" the boy said in agony.

Another taller boy came running up and set the smaller one on his feet. He wore dog tags, black boots and an army style outfit.

"Are you alright soldier" he asked?

"Yah, just fine" he sighed.

"Good" the taller one said, "Please be more careful."

"I've just never been so close to nature before" the smaller one said.

The taller one looked confused.

Noah continued.

He saw a rather large girl with a bow in her hair and sweater and purple pants standing by herself.

Not much of anyone, Noah thought.

He continued as he saw another guy with spiked black hair, a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked rather nervous as well. As he was shaking.

"Please don't let them come out" he said to himself. "Please, let this be my time to shine. When they don't ruin my chance at friendship."

Noah rolled his eyes. We have a mental case here.

"Don't worry Noah, he is nicer and more com than he appears to be."

Noah looked to see the last person sitting on the dock mediating. She had spoke to him. She also had blond hair and a green sweatshirt. She had her eyes closed.

"Were you talking to me" Noah asked?

The girl opened her eyes and looked back at Noah. "That is correct. I see you are the only person from the other seasons. You were seeing who you'd be up against this season."

"How'd you know that" Noah asked? He wasn't really to intrigued.

"I can sense you're aura" the girl responded, "And it tells me that you were being cautious of the new people here."

"Yah, I guess" Noah said turning back and looking to see if the yacht was here yet.

It wasn't.

She's weird he thought, sensing auras. That's weirder than Harold thinking a tin foil hat can protect his head from aliens or DJ having a curse back in Egypt. He missed kind of wished at least the gentle giant was here with him. DJ was a kind and gentle soul as well.

"DJ is a great person" the girl said, interrupting Noah's thoughts.

Noah went wide eyed shocked. Did she just read my mind?

"No, I sense auras and they tell me what you're feeling" the girl corrected.

He turned to face her.

"Sorry" she apologized, "Were you having a private moment."

"How did you know I was thinking about DJ" Noah asked curiously?

"You mean like the thought that you can't get that one image of you and Cody out of your mind. The one where you and him were cuddling back in season one. I thought it was kind of adorable" the girl said.

"Yah" Noah said a bit creeped out.

"Like I said, I can sense auras" the girl replied.

Noah didn't really understand that, so he just let her think he knew what it meant.

"So if you can read minds, what number am I thinking of" he asked?

"You're birth year" Dawn replied. "1994."

Noah was surprised. She can read minds. "Nice."

"My names Noah, what's yours" he asked?

"Dawn" the girl replied. "And I knew you were Noah. You're the bookworm who found about Alejandro's scheming first."

Noah hated the memories of that guy.

"Sorry for bringing him up" Dawn said.

"No it's fine" Noah said. "I'm just surprised that I'm the only returning one. Why didn't they bring back someone else as well?"

Dawn shrugged she didn't know.

"So you meditate" Noah asked?

"When I can" Dawn replied.

"Finally" the girl with sweat clothes said.

Dawn and Noah looked up and saw the yacht coming.

Noah looked at his watch.

8:48am

The yacht pulled up, the 14 of them gathered they're stuff and boarded.

Another long and stressful season, Noah thought.

Everyone scattered and went elsewhere on the yacht.

Noah decided he'd want a front view of the island when they arrived. So he went to the bow of the boat.

He leaned on the railing and felt the wind in his hair as the yacht moved along. He looked and saw the island; it was a small dot on the horizon. They should be there in about fifteen minutes. He looked and could see boney island not too far away as well. Hopefully he won't be sent there.

He hears footsteps behind him. He looks and sees one of the new campers standing there.

"You're Noah right" he asked? He seemed kind of excited.

"That is me" Noah replied, leaning his back against the railing.

The boy walked up.

"You can't believe how marvelous it is to be in your presence" the boy said.

"Thanks" Noah said, not sure of how to act.

"My name's Cameron" the boy introduced, "I watched the third season. I was rooting for you all the way."

Noah liked being admired.

"You and that bigger guy, um what was his name" Cameron said. "Oman or something like that."

"Owen" Noah corrected.

"Yah" Cameron said. "I never could imagine being out of my bubble and being here."

"Bubble" Noah questioned.

"Oh, I've been raised in a fortified bubble all my life" Cameron said. "So all I could do was read and watch television."

"Why were you in a bubble" Noah asked curiously?

"Health issues" Cameron replied, "So what do you think of this new season."

"I guess, the word that comes closest is" Noah thought. "Different."

"How so" Cameron asked?

"Well first of all, I'm here with no one from the other seasons. Second you and the others, are new. So I'm not used to it yet" Noah stated.

Cameron understood. The entire world was new to him. He had only been out of his bubble for like six hours.

"But the island and Chris should be normal to you then" Cameron said.

"I guess" Noah shrugged. "At least I have another chance at a million."

"Same here" Cameron added. "So are we like friends now?"

"Seems so" Noah smiled. He held his fist out.

Cameron looked and was confused.

"Knuckle touch" Noah said, seeing his confusion.

Cameron smiled and the two knuckled touched.

"Did you know that my great, great, great…."

Cameron and Noah look and see the larger girl get sprayed in the face by hairspray.

"Stop annoying me" the large hair girl said annoyed.

The larger girl coughed and fell on the deck of the yacht.

"Competition looks to be rougher this time" Noah sighed.

Cameron agreed. As he watched the large haired girl strut away angrily.

**5 minutes later**

The yacht pulled ever so closer to the island. Noah looked, something about it looked different. He couldn't put his finger on it though.

He saw another yacht coming towards them, heading in the other direction.

He saw his former team mates on it as they looked upset that they weren't in this season.

Cameron also saw it.

Noah could see all the former faces. DJ, Owen, Izzy, Bridgette and he laughed, Alejandro in his robotic cart.

The two yachts pass each other. And a majority of the old cast saw Noah on the yacht heading toward the island.

"What, Noah's in it" Courtney yelled. "I'm so going to sue Chris."

Noah rolled his eyes. "She never wins" he told Cameron.

A few minutes later, the other yacht was gone.

"Hopefully they won't be to upset" Noah hoped.

"Depending on who you're talking about" Cameron said.

Noah nodded.

Over viewing the two of them was the boy in the tank top and carrot colored hair. He looked down at the two of them. Thoughts racing through his mind. He had observed the discomfort, Noah had when his former teammates went by.

**Back of the yacht**

Dawn was sitting on the deck and continued her meditating. She opened her eyes and saw the larger guy contestant standing there. She reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"You're aura shows that you are kind and nice" she said.

The guy smiled. He didn't say anything.

**Not too much farther away**

The black spike haired boy stood watching as the waves passed by. He felt relatively com; even knowing what he had hidden could come alive at any time. He guessed it was because; one song kept coursing through his mind. One that really related to him.

The lyrics kept going in and out of view in his head.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin; I must confess that I feel like a monster._

He continued to listen to the song in his mind. Until he felt an elbow touch his.

He looked over and felt as if his heart had nearly skipped a beat. It then started to beat faster and he felt his cheeks turn red.

It was the apple red girl with the flower in her hair.

"Can you believe we're here" she said to him. She felt kind of nervous, but sucked up the courage and decided to make the best out of it. So she decided, she'd try and make friends.

"Yah, beautiful" the boy confirmed. "I can't believe it. It took all my courage to sign up for it."

"Me too" the girl said. Him and her had something in common, she thought. Maybe she and him were destined to be friends.

"My names Mike" he introduced himself.

"Zoey" she introduced back.

"I like that name" he said.

She turned red and giggled. "Thanks."

Mike was praying inside his head that **they **won't pop out.

'Come on let me talk to her' a voice in his head yelled.

"No" he yelled.

Zoey looked at him, confused.

"Oh, sorry" Mike apologized. "I have some issues."

Zoey smiled, "Don't we all."

**Back to the front**

Noah looked and saw the host himself on the dock. It looked like something had attacked it, with a giant size portion of it lying in pieces in the lake.

(Giant octupus arm who attacked the intern)

Looked like he was holding a box with a red circle on it. Chris pressed the button.

**BOOM**

The yacht explodes sending everyone flying and landing into the lake.

Cameron lands on a rock. Which he groans in pain from. "Is this what pain tastes like" he complained?

He slides off and lands in the lake. He couldn't swim so he splashed around.

The sports guy pops out and rescues him. "I'll save you little girl" he declared.

"I'm a boy" Cameron corrected.

Noah landed farther away and landed safely in the lake. He popped back up.

"Damn, Chris" he muttered, swimming to the island.

"You said it."

Noah looked and saw the carrot top guy swim by him.

Noah shrugged and continued.

Zoey and the larger girl had gotten a board and shared it as they swam back. Until the girl with sweat clothes pushed them out of the way swimming through.

"Star athlete coming through" she declared.

She pushed the guy with glasses and Cody's look alike shirt out of the way.

Nearly drowning him as he tried to keep his game dry.

"Hey" he complained.

Somehow, the other blond was able to land in life raft. Her paparazzi continued to take photos of her from another boat.

Chris was annoyed. "Chef, blow em up."

Chef swam over and placed an explosive on their yacht.

Then like the yacht, Chris pressed the detonator and it exploded.

The explosion caused girls boat to sink and her to flail through the air. She bumped and nocked Cameron out of the athletic ones arm.

He landed and hit a cement wall. He cringed in pain as he fell flat on his face.

"Watch the hair, four eyes" the tall haired girl hissed, swimming away.

The larger girl was sinking and was flailing around. She couldn't swim either.

"Help" she screamed. She went on how her uncle invented life preservers as she was drowning.

Mike and Zoey gasp and come swimming over.

"Hang on, I'm coming" they said in union.

"You first" Zoey said kindly.

"No after you" Mike kindly said back.

Bubbles filtered up through between them.

"Together" Zoey said.

"Together" Mike agreed.

They both dived down and grabbed Staci and dragged her toward shore.

**Shore, beach**

Sweat clothes girl swam up and saw no one else was there.

"I win" she cheered.

She looked down and saw a rock. Dawn was sitting there meditating.

"You're not even wet" sweat clothes grunted. "How'd you get here?"

"I used a short cut" Dawn replied, holding a starfish.

The army fatigue boy came up next, looking red and tired from swimming.

"Ladies" he introduced.

Noah came next as he squeezed his shirt onto the beach.

"You will pay" he grunted walking past the three of them.

Cameron found a ride on the silent larger guy as they exited next.

Mike and Zoey had managed to drag the larger girl on shore.

"We made it" Zoey gasped.

She and Mike sat on some rocks next to Mike.

"Maybe we can make some new friends here" Zoey said to Dawn and Mike.

Mike agreed.

"Yes, considering you were an only child" Dawn said to her.

"How do you know that" Zoey asked kind of creeped out.

Dawn leaned in closer to her. "Your soul is like an open book. It must have been difficult."

Before Zoey could respond. The guy who loves his game came ashore, somehow managed to keep his game dry. "Yes" he said to himself.

Noah was sitting not too far away and found it interesting of how Dawn could sense these things.

"Attention fresh meat" Chris spoke.

They looked up at the speaker.

"See the trail that leads into the forest; follow it until you see me. And make sure not to disturb the wild life, that would be like seriously dangerous" Chris said.

"Yah, we don't want to harm any bunnies" the athletic one joked, elbowing gamer. Who smiled.

"I must agree" Dawn concurred.

"That was a retoracle sentence" the athletic one grunted.

"The tiniest sound will upset them" Chris added, "Like this."

An explosion went off.

The campers listen and hear a large and powerful meaning growl. They also look and see some sort of creature approach as it takes down several trees.

They all yell and scream and run for their lives. Down the path anyway.

Noah was the only one who expected this, what could Chris possibly be throwing at him this time. He took his time and jogged.

He looked and saw the more athletic ones in front. Like that cadet guy and football jock.

He really didn't care; this jog was probably to set up teams or something.

He saw Mike and Zoey pass him.

**Finish line**

Chris sat there on his four wheeler awaiting them.

Finally the sweat clothes girl came first, followed by the cadet and football jock.

"I win" the girl said.

"What do you win" the cadet asked?

"Nothing" Chris replied. "Now just wait for the others to arrive."

"What the run wasn't a challenge" the girl yelled angrily at him.

"Nope" Chris replied.

Mike and Zoey cross next, followed by the white tank top boy and the tall haired girl.

Eventually all made it, including Noah. Cameron and that larger guy were last.

"So welcome to season four" Chris introduced everyone.

"We know that" Noah grunted.

"Welcome back" Chris said to him. "How's it feel to be the only old one her."

"Ecstatic" Noah said sarcastically.

"Cheer up" the cadet said slapping Noah on the back.

"That would mean you other thirteen are new" Chris said, "So like in season one. We will have two teams, challenges, one will win, and one will lose. The losing team will go to bon fire where someone will be eliminated. And there are no reward challenges; every challenge will be for elimination."

Noah gasped. "But there aren't enough for 26 episodes" he said.

"That's why there will only be thirteen" Chris said. "So now for intros."

"Cameron."

Cameron waved as everyone looked at him.

"Bubble boy" the guy with a tank top snickered.

"Scott."

The tank top guy just smiled.

"Brick, Sam, Dakota, B, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, Anne Maria, Jo, Lightning and Staci."

(You know who they are and what they look like.)

"Now with introductions are over, lets decide teams" Chris smiled, "Shall we."

"So how's it going down this time" Noah asked?

"We're goanna have team captains" Chris said, "They will decide."

"Nice" Jo liked.

"Can Lightning be a captain" he asked?

"No" Chris said, "Noah and Cameron will be."

Noah shrugged. He walked forward. He did feel a bit upset that Cameron would be on the opposite team though.

Cameron felt the same. He had just made a friend in Noah and now had to go against him.

"Do I have to be a captain" Cameron asked?

"Yes" Chris said, "Now get over here and choose your first teammate."

Cameron sadly walked over and took a glance at who would potentially be his teammates.

"We don't have all day" Chris said impatiently.

"Okay" Cameron cringed. "Uh, B."

B smiled and walked over and joined Cameron.

Jo frowned, "You could have chosen the best player here. You're loss."

"You mean me right" Lightning asked?

"No, jockstrap" Jo retorted.

"Noah your turn" Chris said.

Noah looked up and down at the players left. He didn't know any of them so how could he choose. So he would have to go with his gut.

Jo smiled and pointed to herself.

"I choose" Noah said pointing to Jo.

Jo felt excited.

"Her" Noah finished as he pointed to Dawn.

Dawn happily joined him. "Thank you for choosing me."

"You're the only person I've met so far" Noah said.

Jo frowned and steamed up.

It was Cameron's turn.

He looked from face to face; he found it difficult as well.

The remaining 10 campers awaited his pic.

"Um" Cameron said looking from face to face.

"I found her" someone yelled.

Everyone looked and saw the paparazzi had found Dakota again.

They started to snap pictures of her again.

"Damn, I said no" Chris snapped.

"Ah, come on Chris" Dakota said posing for them.

Sam felt himself attracted to the fame monger.

"Okay, that's enough" Chris walked over to the paparazzi. He placed a piece of paper in one of them's hands.

"What is this" one asked?

"It's a restraining order" Chris said, "It says, if you come within a hundred yards of the island again. You'll be sentenced to 50 years in the tombs."

They gasp.

They read it and it said exactly that.

Dakota was flabbergasted.

"Sorry Dakota" one said. They all scrammed and left.

"Chris you are like so mean" Dakota cried.

"I know" Chris enjoyed himself. "We won't be seeing them again."

"So where were we" Chris said walking back to his four wheeler.

"It was my turn" Cameron said.

"So have you chosen" Chris asked?

"No" Cameron said.

"So we're goanna skip you and go back to Noah" Chris stated.

"What, that's not fair" Cameron protested.

"Life's not fair" Chris sneered back. "Noah pick, or I'll choose for you."

"Fine" Noah shrugged, "Can't hurt to choose." He looked at them. "Owen."

"Owen" they said in confusion.

Noah pointed as the large fellow came running up.

"Hey Chris, you forgot us" he said.

"No I didn't" Chris corrected.

"What" Owen asked?

"You're not part of this season" Chris said. "So go."

"Aw" Owen sighed. He looked over and saw Noah. "Hi Noah."

"Hey Owen" Noah waved back.

"So I can't stay" Owen asked sadly.

"Nope" Chris stated.

Owen walked away sadly.

"Unless" Chris added.

Owen turned back happily upon hearing this.

"You'll be an intern, we're running awfully short on them" Chris said.

"Ah, yah" Owen whooped. "I will be an intern."

"Good" Chris walked up to him. He slapped the bigger guy on his back. "You're first assignment. Get the others and tell them there interns as well."

"I will do just that" Owen said.

"Good" Chris said.

Owen explodes and is sent through the air toward the playa de losers. Chris has slapped an explosive on his back.

"So the old cast are goanna be interns" Mike asked, excitedly.

"Yup, now Noah choose you're victim. I mean teammate" Chris said.

Dawn leaned in and whispered a name into his ear.

"I think I'll go with her suggestion" Noah said pointing at her "And go with Mike."

Mike shrugged and walked over and joined Noah and Dawn.

"Thank you" Mike thanked.

"Cameron."

"I have finally decided" Cameron happily said. "I want Sam on my team."

"Yes" Sam cheered racing over.

"What" Jo yelled, "Why aren't you guys choosing me for?"

Noah shrugged. Cameron cringed.

Noah looked at the remaining players. Mike knew who he wanted so he whispered her name to him.

"Fine, Zoey" Noah picked.

Zoey cheered and bear hugged Noah for choosing her.

"Thanks" she thanked.

"Your…welcome" Noah choked out.

She let go and stood beside Mike.

"Pick again" Chris said.

"But it's my turn" Cameron said.

"Oh, well" Chris shrugged.

"Lightning" Noah shrugged.

"Sha yes" he pumped. He jogged over and met with his team.

"Cameron you're turn" Chris stated.

Cameron looked. "I guess, I choose…"

Sam whispered who he wanted as a teammate to him.

"Dakota" Cameron finished.

"Thanks" Sam thanked him.

Dakota slumped over and joined them. She really didn't care. She missed her paparazzi.

"Continue Cameron" Chris said.

"You better pick me" Jo growled at him.

"No don't" Anne Maria disagreed, "Pick me sugar."

Cameron looked back and forth between them. "Anne Maria."

She cheered and joined her knew team.

Anne Maria seemed a bit nicer than Jo.

Noah chose Brick and Cameron chose Staci for their sixth members.

It came down to Jo and Scott.

It was Noah's pic.

Jo was angered she was in the final two to be picked.

"Jo" he picked. He didn't like the senses he was getting from Scott.

"About time bookworm" Jo grunted joining her team.

Scott shrugged and joined his team.

"Noah your team will officially be known as the mutant maggots. Cameron, yours will be called the toxic rats" Chris stated.

"What's with the foul mutated names" Scott asked?

"If you didn't notice, while we were gone" Chris stated, "We left the island to a sewage dissposal plant. So toxic sewage has now taken its toll here. Like on the wild life."

Just then a cute hairless squirrel popped out of the bushes.

"Aw how cute" Dawn said walking up to it.

The squirrel looked at her and screeched, shooting bolts of electricity from its eyes.

Dawn screamed and jumped backward landing in Noah's arms.

"What's wrong this poor creature" Dawn gasped.

"The sewage seriously mutated the animal life around here" Chris smiled.

"How cruel" Dawn gasped.

"Also" Chris said ignoring her. "We have this." He showed them a wooden head carving of himself. "This is an immunity idol. The person who finds it can use it to save their but from elimination. I will hide it somewhere on the island."

"That's new" Noah said impressed.

"Anyway, time for your first challenge" Chris stated. "Maggots get a trampoline and rats get a hacksaw."

"What are we supposed to do with them" Zoey asked?

"You'll see" Chris stated.

Chef came walking up dropping a trampoline in front Zoey and Jo. Then handed the saw to B.

Chris held up a make shift bomb. "What do these items have to do with this bomb?"

"Please don't say he's goanna blow us up" Mike cringed.

"Yes, yes, I could" Chris smiled. "Find out when we come back."

"Who are you talking to" Zoey asked him?

"We're in commercial time" Chris replied. "And we're back."

The two teams and Chris were standing between two trees with giant totem statues hanging from a rope.

"Those are your totem poles" Chris stated. "First one to cut them down, ride em down the river and to the campsite, will win invincibility tonight. Along with choice of cabins" Chris said. "But do it before they explode in seven minutes, which they'll start…now."

Everyone raced to their totem poles and wondered how they'd get them down. They looked and saw that countdown clock.

Six minutes and fifty second and counting.

**Mutant Maggots**

Noah studied the totem and saw they had the trampoline.

Lightning ignored them and started to climb the tree and try and get at the rope.

He slid down.

"Dang tree" he complained.

"So how are we goanna get it down" Zoey panics.

"We use the trampoline…" Noah began.

"We cut the rope" Jo interrupted. "Simple."

She grabbed the trampoline and threw it under the totem. Then climbed a big rock and jumped off it and onto the trampoline. She was flung through the air and landed in the river.

"That didn't work" Lightning said angrily.

"Of course not" Noah stated. "We need to…"

"My turn" Lightning interrupted. He climbed the rock and jumped off. But only hit the undercarriage of the totem, around five times. Before Mike kicked the trampoline out of the way.

Lightning fell and landed on his face.

"Sorry" Mike cringed.

"Don't be" Jo said, "He wasn't getting us anywhere."

"Like you were" Lightning grunted.

"Guys" Noah grunted.

They continued to ignore them.

Lightning and Jo started a verbal fight at each other.

"You poor excuse for an athlete" Jo hollered.

"Well you're a spitting image of that Tyler guy from season one" Lightning laughed.

"Take that back" Jo growled.

"Make me" Lightning growled back.

"I don't make trash, I bury it" Jo said.

"Well open your check book and go buy a personality, why don't cha" Lightning threw back.

Zoey face palmed.

"We're never goanna get this done" she sadly said.

"Come on" Mike said intervening between the two fighting. "We have to work together."

"Stay out of this" Lightning and Jo said in union.

They pushed him aside and continued the verbal assault.

Mike was getting angry. He cracked his neck and hunched his back, one of his eyes closed. "Dang kids, always fooling around these days."

"Mike, what's with the old guy routine" Zoey asked?

"The names Chester missy" Mike corrected. He walked over and grabbed the two of them by and ear, breaking their fight and dragged them to the tree. "Sit."

The two looked back at him as if he had two heads.

"What" Jo growled?

"Who do you think you are talking to Lightning like that" Lightning added.

Mike turned back and gave them the stink eye.

They immediately ceased argument and sat down.

"Powerful stink eye" Brick said.

Lightning ignored him anyway and climbed up the tree. He slid right back down. Jo laughed at him.

"Is this tree covered in butter" he questioned.

Chris held a bar of butter behind his back.

"Hey, guys" Brick tried to get everyone's attention.

"What" Zoey asked?

Everyone turned their attention toward Brick.

"I think Noah has an idea" he said.

Noah pulled the trampoline to the side of the totem.

"We just need someone to jump up and grab that axe" Noah pointed to it.

"I'll be more than happy to do it for our team" Brick offered. He walked over and climbed the rock. He jumped, hitting the trampoline and grabbing a hold of the axe and just hanging there.

"It's stuck" he called down.

"Put some muscle into it" Jo hollered.

"I am" Brick said honestly. "It's stuck."

Mike had changed back to himself.

"Give it all you got" he called back up.

Brick pulled and pulled. But it seemed cemented in.

He looked and saw the zapping squirrel pop out from a hole in the tree and onto a branch.

"Please don't zap me" Brick begged.

The squirrel ignored him and shot a bolt of electricity at him anyway. He dodged it but barely.

"Dang squirrel" Lightning shouted. "Get out of the way so we can win."

The squirrel seemed angered and started to zap the six of them below. They all ran around frantically trying to dodge it.

"Please, little squirrel stop" Dawn begged as she hid behind the tree.

The squirrel didn't give up as it tried to zap Brick again. He hid behind the axe. The zap hit it, bounced off it and hit the rope, cutting it. Brick and the totem landed on the ground with a loud and hard thud.

"We made it" Brick wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Not yet" Zoey pointed to the time. Four and a half minutes left.

"We need to get this thing into the water" Jo ordered.

No one argued as they tried pushing it that way.

They had managed to get their totem from the tree to the river.

"So how exactly are we supposed to go about this" Zoey asked, looking at the sort of fast current.

"We climb aboard and sail down" Mike replied, climbing on it.

He extended a hand and helped her up.

Jo and Brick pushed it the rest of the way and took the front. Noah, Dawn and Lightning took front. They were on their way to the finish line or campground.

**Toxic Rats**

"So what do you guys suppose we do" Cameron asked his team.

They all looked at each other, expecting the others to do something.

B shrugged and walked off into the forest.

"Where is he going" Scott questioned?

"Did you know my great, great, great, great, Aunt Malone invented air? Before that, people couldn't breathe properly." Scott and Anne Maria rolled their eyes.

Sam looked from the team to Dakota. She had her cell phone out trying to call someone. All she got was the usual busy signal.

She closed her phone and crossed her arms.

"I hate Chris" she said.

Sam decided to walk up to her.

"I hear yah" Sam said, "He is one mean dude."

Dakota just looked at him, wondering why he was talking to her.

Sam felt the awkwardness and walked away. Maybe another time.

B walks past them with a large 2x4 and a rock.

They watch as he sets the rock down and then places the 2x4 onto of it. It looked sort of like a see saw.

He went over and positioned Sam in front of the tree.

"You want me to stand here" he asked?

B nodded, Sam agreed and didn't moved.

B then walked over and grabbed Staci and pulled her over to one side of the balance.

"Okay, I'll stand here" she promised.

B walked over and jumped onto the other end sending Staci over and onto Sam's shoulders.

"Nice" Sam congratulated. He obviously saw what B was planning. One by one, B set Anne Maria, Scott, and Dakota up and they all got flung onto each other's shoulders.

They were all very amazed at what B had accomplished. He had made a people tower to the top of the totem.

They were one person short.

B guided Cameron over and shot him onto Dakota's shoulders.

Dakota wasn't really comfortable having his shoes on her perfect shoulders, but if it meant one step closer to one million dollars. Then why not?

Cameron sat on her shoulders. B grabs the saw and throws it to Cameron. He then cuts the rope holding the totem. It falls and they cheer.

"Go A plus" Sam cheers on B's plan.

They all climbed down and congratulated the silent genius themselves.

Then all proceeded and pushed their totem down and into the river.

They saw the other team was already completely gone by the time they were sailing down the river.

"We need to catch up" Scott declared. He took lead spot with B in the rear.

B shook his head and understood. He had a paddle and was directing them around the rocks.

The other team was nowhere in sight.

**Mutant Maggots**

They were way ahead of the rats as they smoothly sailed through the rapids and down the river.

"We're goanna win" Jo hollered all excited.

"I agree" Brick added.

"Of course, brick head" Jo teased.

"Uh, guys look ahead" Noah panicked.

Everyone looked and saw a waterfall coming up. They panicked and screamed as they approached it.

"What do we do" Zoey panicked with fear in her voice.

"Take it head on" Lightning whooped.

"No way" Jo hollered. "We'll die."

"No we won't" Noah assured, "Just wait and see."

"You can't be serious" Brick said turning to face Noah.

"He is being truthful, be confident in him" Dawn backed Noah up.

"If you say so" Brick said turning back.

They plunged off the waterfall and down, down, down into the abyss.

Everyone screamed as they free fell.

Mike and Zoey clutched each other. Dawn grabbed Noah as tightly as she could, who if he wasn't about to die, would have liked.

They hit a large branch sticking out over the waterfall and bounce to a hill. Where they were literally almost sledding down it. But the totem was their sled.

"Noah, you genius" Jo hollered.

"How'd you know that Branch was there" Mike asked?

"I watched Gwen and Leshawna's trip down it" Noah replied. "You know, that blind tobbogin race."

Mik knew that race, it also featured DJ and Geoff.

"Mike help."

Mike turned to see Zoey trailing off the back of the totem, as they moved at top speeds down the hill.

"Zoey" he yelled back.

He reached a hand down and pulled her back up.

"Thanks" Zoey said, hugging the guy, as his cheeks turned red.

**Toxic Rats**

They were now coming to the waterfall.

"Looks like game over for us" Sam cried, closing his eyes and clutching Anne Maria in front of him.

If she wasn't scared to death herself, she'd push him off.

"Wait, we can make it" Cameron assured.

"How" Dakota questioned him?

"The maggots obviously made it before us" Cameron stated.

"Unless their dead themselves" Scott stated, without turning around.

Cameron realizing this screams even louder. "At least I can say I spent eight hours outside my bubble."

The team sails off the waterfall and hits the same branch and lands the same way the maggots had. With the exception that B didn't fall off.

"We made it" Dakota cheered. She grabbed Sam and twisted him to face her. And planted her lips on his.

He was shocked and dazed and didn't know how to react, so he didn't. A few seconds later, she let go and left him staring off into space with his cheeks all red.

**Campground**

Chris sat awaiting the new campers. He looked at his watch. They had about forty seconds before the totems exploded.

Owen and the old cast walk up to him.

"What is the meaning of this" Courtney demanded. "We are not goanna be interns and do your dirty work."

"What, you don't like more air time" Duncan joked.

Courtney through a glare in his direction.

"At least we can still be here" Owen said trying to enlighten the mood.

"I'd rather be at the playa de losers getting a tan" Gwen grumbled.

"I still don't want to" Courtney growled at Chris.

"You're contracts say you will" Chris holds it up. "Page 13, paragraph 4."

They all groan.

"So now go and do whatever Chef needs" Chris ordered.

They did as told and left.

Eva cracked her knuckles and was about to pulverize Chris, until DJ and Geoff dragged her away with everyone else.

Chris chuckled.

A few seconds later, the maggots totem smashes through some bushes and comes to a stop in front of the cabins.

"Great" Chris smiled, "You guys get this luxury cabin. With cable, a hot tub and AC."

They cheer.

Before they could praise there new cabin. The toxic rats came pounding through. The team fell off and in front of Chris, while they're totem continued and crashed into the maggots cabin. Exploding on impact.

"Dang it" Lightning pouted.

"Where are we goanna stay now" Jo demanded.

"I guess in here" Chris said as a replacement cabin was set on top of the old.

"But it's just like that crummy one the rats will live in" Jo yelled.

"Get over it" Chris snorted. "Rats, you'll be sending someone home tonight. You have the rest of the day to figure out whom. Maggots, you're free so do whatever." He left them alone.

Noah sighed. One challenge down and twelve to go. He looked over at his cabin and saw it was nearly identical to that of the one he had to stay in, in season one. His belongings were already there.

He looked over and saw Lightning cheering like some kind of maniac because there team won. Noah rolled his eyes.

He walked toward his new cabin, thinking it would be a good time to finish his Hunger Games Book.

Noah made his way over, observing the other team as some of them looked like they were taking the loss pretty harshly.

Except that red headed guy, he didnt seem to worried at all. Noah looked and coud have sworn he saw a familiar expression. He looked again, Scott turned and talked to Cameron.

He shouldn't worry, it wasnt his team up for elimination. He did care though, he hoped it the person won't be Cameron.

As Noah turned away from that team to start walking toward his cabin. He felt an arm wrap itself around his neck and strangle him.

He turned to see that Brick guy smiling at him.

"Nice to go today buddy" he declared.

Noah couldnt but help feel the good this guy presented. He smiled back, something rare to him. "Thanks" he greeted back.

Brick smiled back. "If it wasnt for you, we would have died or in the worst case scenario..."

Noah interupts him. "How's that not the worst case scenario" he asked?

Brick let go of Noah and they stopped walking.

He looked back puzzled at Noah. Brick didnt really think his thoughts clear. "Yah, what you said." He rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway," he continued. "We would have to send someone home."

"But we don't" Noah pointed out, playfully elbowing the cadet in his side.

Brick smiled. "I have a question, do i have permission to ask it?"

Noah smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't you?"

"Just a code" Brick replied. "Want to be bunk mates?"  
"Sure" Noah agreed.

The two of them walked back to their cabin together.

They climbed the steps and grabbed the stuff and entered the boys side cabin.

Mike and Lightning havent been here yet, since it was still vacant of their belongings.

"So which bunk bed do you want" Brick asked Noah looking at the four in their room.

"I think i'll take the one i had before" Noah responded, "The one that isn't to close to the door or window."

"Oh" Brick replied.

"So top of bottom" Noah asked, assuming he'll pick the top.

Brick looked around the room some more. "Since there are four bunkbeds, do you want to just get one each to ourselves."

Noah shrugged. "We can do that."

Brick grabbed the one opposite Noah's. He decided he wanted the top bunk, as Noah predicted.

Noah thought to himself as he pulled his book from his bag. I already have three friends, and the seasons already barely begun. He imagined the three of them in his head Dawn, then Cameron and now Brick.

The funny thing, the more he actually thought about her, the more he couldn't stop. It seemed Dawn had put a trance on him or something.

Noah climbed into his bunk and laid aganist his rusty pillow. Just the way he remembered from season one. How some things couldnt change.

He opened his book to where he left off. He only got through about ten words before, somethin shiny blocked his view.

Noah set his book on his lap and scratched his eyes. When he reopened them, it was gone.

He sighed, "I think the island has finally gotten to me" he said to himself.

"Did you say something" Brick asked, looking over from making his bunk.

Noah turned and looked at him. "Oh, nothing" Noah replied.

Brick nodded and went back to work.

Noah turned back to his book and read somemore before the shiny brightness blocked his vision again.

He had to scratch his eyes again before it was gone again. He looked around the cabin to pin point where it could be coming from.

Not from the door because the sun was on the opposite side of the cabin. He looked and thought maybe the window, nope. The forest in back of their cabin blocked its view from the window.

The sun was not responsible, Noah thought. What could it be? He really couldn't figure it out.

He closed his eyes and this time, the brightness was back. But it did not blind him like previously. It actually started to take form and show him what it really was, its true form.

'What could this be' Noah thought as he couldn't help but keep his eyes closed and stare at it.

The brightness formed and turned yellow. Noah has seen it before. Silky lushus, was it. Could it possibly be that. He thought. He then started to see flashes of light blue, purple, and green.

He was seeing exactly what suspected. He had only seen and known her for like a day, and now she's everywhere he looked.

He felt someone shove his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and saw Brick standing there over him.

"Are you okay soldier" Brick asked with concern? "You seem to be losing color in your face. Your cheeks are red, sir."  
Noah felt his cheeks. It couldn't tell, but it felt as if what Brick said was true. He still couldn't get her out of his mind.

He turned toward Brick, "Yah, i just need some fresh air."

Brick nodded and allowed Noah to get up and leave.

Noah walked out and leaned up aganist the railing. He looked over at the lake as the late afternoon sun rose above it.

"It sure is nice we became friends so quickly."

Noah turned to see Mike and Zoey walking up. They climbed the porch and stopped in front of the girls side.

"Thanks again" Zoey said.

"You're welcome" Mike replied. He was holding her hands as his eyes glowed and nearly glued themselves to hers.

They were both smiling big as their cheeks slowly turned red.

Zoey was the first to snap out of her trance. She smiled.

"Well i'll see you at dinner" she told him.

Mike shook his head and looked back. "You to."

He watched as she entered her side of the cabin, then came over and leaned his head on his elbows on the railing of the cabin.

Noah looked and saw the dazed happiness in his eyes.

Mike didn't seem to even notice that Noah was even there.

"Dude why are you going in the girls side" Lightning asked?

Noah looked and Jo standing in front of the girls side with the door open. She had a scowl on her face.

"I"m a girl you moron" she growled at him.

"Whose a girl" Lightning questioned. He looked around the porch and only saw Noah and Mike.

Jo growled again before letting her door slam behind her.

"If he can stay in the girls side, so can Lightning" he declared.

Zoey quickly popped her head back out, "Stay out" she said nicely.

"But Jo entered" Lightning protested.

"If you enter i'll pulverize you to pieces" Jo warned from within her side of the cabin.

"I must say, there could be a better way of rephrasing that" Dawn added.

Lightning just slumped over and entered the boys side.

Noah rolled his eyes. He was feeling better, he almost forgot what made him come out. So he left Mike alone and joined Brick and Lightning back inside the cabin.

**For the rest of the day. The campers spent their time doing whatever. Dawn meditated. Brick and Jo challenged to a race in which Jo won. Sam played his videos games. Anne Maria continued the assult on her rock hair. Staci annoyed everyone on her team to death with her family secrets. **

**Mainlodge- Dinner -Almost Eimination Time**

The two teams stood in line awaiting to recieve their food.

Noah saw it looked exactly that in season one. The fireplace, two long tables, and the kitchen.

Noah waited in line for his turn to come and be served the horrible slop Chef has prepared for them.

He looked ahead and saw Brick was rather exceptional of the food.

Lightning seemed to care just as much, he was mostly wanting the protein in the mystery not meat. "Lightning loves his protein" he declared.

Sam played his game and didn't even decide to look up and look at his food as he joined his team.

B sat at his table shifting through his pockets looking for something.

Staci sat across from him.

"Did you know my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great aunt Tabatha invented coats. Before them people had to use bath mats to keep warm in winter."  
B stopped shifting in his pockets and looked at her, annoyed. He rolled his eyes and went back to searching.

Noahs turn eventually came and he was handed a plate. But was suprised at who was serving the food. It wasn't Chef it was DJ.

"Hey, Noah" DJ greeted, placing a hamburger on his plate.

"Hey Deej" Noah greeted back. It felt nice seeing an old face.

"How are things" DJ asked him?

"Same old same old" Noah replied. "Death defying challenges and crazy Chris."

"I hear yah" DJ understood. After doing three seasons full of them.

"Enough talk" Chef yelled from the back them. "You're here to work, not socialize."

Noah looked over DJ's shoulders and saw Chef at the grill.

DJ turned and faced him. "Yes Chef."

Noah rolled his eyes.

DJ sighed and placed some more food on Noah's plate.

"Nice seeing yah" DJ said before Noah nodded and joined his team.

They were all already there feasting on DJ's food.

"Man this is good" Mike said as Noah sat down.

Noah nodded in agreement as he bit into the burger. He was more of a cheeseburger guy, but DJ knew how to make his taste buds say other things.

"Yo, bookworm" Jo called from her seat.

Noah looked across from him and saw her sitting there.

"It's not my sort of thing" Jo started, "But good job out there today."  
"Uh, thanks" Noah replied, not giving to much ethusiasum.

"Naw, i mean it" Jo replied. "If it wasn't for you, we'd be in there position."

Jo pointed over at the toxic rats table.

Noah glanced over and saw them eating and some socializing.

"She's right" Zoey agreed. "It was your killer instancts that saved us."  
"I say we have our own luck charm" Jo added, "With a veteran on our team, we'll dwindle the other team down to no one."

"I must concurr" Brick agreed, eating his beans.

Mike and Dawn also agreed. Lightning wasnt paying attention.

**Toxic Rats Table**

Six of them sat covering their ears as they they tried to drown out Staci.

Anne Maria was about ready to strangle her.

Cameron and B had their hands on their ears because they were so annoyed, but nice.

"Did you know my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great Uncle Tom invented potato chips, before them people had to eat wood chips" Staci said.

"Is that so" Sam said without much ethusiasm

"Yah" Staci smiled. "And did you know great great great great..."

"Hey Staci" Scott interupted.

"Yah" Staci answered.

"Can you do me a favor and get me a rock from the forest" Scott asked as nicely as he could.

Staci looked confused to why he'd want a rock, but she nodded, stood up and left.

"Finally" Anne Maria groaned. "I thought she'd never leave let alone shut the he** up."

"Definitly" Dakota agreed, "I can barely take not having my paparazzi."

Scott rolled his eyes at her, she didnt see.

"But having to stay in the same cabin with her, its just unbearable" Dakota continued.

"I say we vote her out tonight" Scott offered. "We might actually win next time."  
The rest of his team agreed.

"Attention Rats, it's time for send someone home" Chris said over the intercom.

**Elimination Ceremony**

The seven rats sat at the campfire pit with Chris standing in front of them with a plate and six marshmallows.

"Welcome to the first ceremony of the season" Chris introduced. "Here we decide the outcome of the game. You have all visted the confessional and cast your vote. One of you has spent your last night on Total Drama Revenge of the Island. And you can not come back. EVER."

Everyone cringed at the last word.

"And this season, the loser will recieve the toxic marshmallow of loserdom" Chris added.

Chef walked up in a toxic waste contamination suit. He opens the box in his hands to reveal a marshmallow thats glowing.

"You do not want to eat this" Chris promised. "If you recieve this marshmallow, you're out."

Everyone looked nervously at the toxic marshmallow.

"And the following people are safe" Chris continued. "Scott."  
Scott simply caught his without much expression.

"B, Cameron."

They caught theirs as well. They high fived each other.

"Yes, we stay another night" Cameron cheers.

"Sam, Dakota."

The marshmallow hit Sam in the forehead landing on his game.

Dakota didn't seem to notice it whirl past her head as she continued to type away on her cell phone.

"And the toxic marshmallow of loserdum goes to..." Chris liked to build the tension.

Staci was shaking like crazy as she looked at Chris with anticipation.

Anne Maria was sitting their casually sparying her hair with hairspray. She didn't look nervous or even notice she was in the bottom two.

"...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Staci."

Chef threw the marshamallow at her.

Staci caught it, as soon as she did though. He hair popped and she was nw bald.

She turned to see her formal teammates all backed away aganist the wall. They were obviously petrified of losing their own hair from it, or worse. Get mutated or something.

"I guess its the dock of shame for me" Staci said sadly.

"No" Chris replied.

Staci looked confused.

"We have something new this season" Chris said. "Instead of the walk down the dock. We have something else."

**Dock of Shame**

A giant catapult was set up on it. Chris and Chef stood on either side of it with Staci in the cup of it.

"We have the hurrel of shame" Chris said. "Any last words?" He asked Staci.

"Yah, my great greaaaaaaaaa."

Chris pulled the lever and sent her hurrling over the horizon.

"Well one down and 13 to go" Chris said to the camera. "Who will, take the hurrel of shame next. What will we torchure them with? FInd out next time."

**A few hours later. Mutant Maggots cabin**

Noah sat on the porch looking up at the sky. He was very interest in Astronomy.

He gazed at the stars. He really couldnt do this the first season.

The stars blanketed the dark sky. There was no moon, which made it even nicer to Noah.

Everyone else on his team decided to hit the hay early. It had been a long day and they were all exhausted. Plus Noah warned them, Chris might plan on waking them all pretty early for a challenge or something stupid.

You can never predict Chris, Noah thought.

"You still up" he heard a familiar female voice say.

Noah turned and saw Dawn standing there.

She came over and sat down next to him.

"Everyone else is asleep, why aren't you" she asked curiously.

"I can't sleep I guess" Noah replied, looking back up at the sky.

"Something dragging on your mind" Dawn asked? Sensing that he did have something on his mind.

Noah didnt look at her. "Yah, i guess you could say that."

Dawn looked up at the sky as well. "Pretty night."

"Yah" Noah replied. "You are pretty."

Noah went wide eyed as he just realized what he had just said.

Dawn smiled and turned red.

"Did I just say what I think i did" Noah asked nervously?

He turned to see what her expression was. She probably thought he was creepy now.

Even though it was dark, Noah could see her smiling and the red that had formed in her cheeks.

He could feel a knot form in his stomach and he could feel himself start to sweat.

"Yes, yes you did" Dawn replied. She reached over and grabbed his hand, letting it rest in between hers.

The knot tighens even more.

"I find it sweet" Dawn said. "I think i know what was lying so heavily on your mind earlier."

Noah felt his cheeks burn red, "You do?"

"Yes" Dawn replied, she looked up and into the deepness of Noahs eyes.

Noah looked back, "Do you like me?"

Dawn didn't reply. As she felt her own butterflies in her stomach.

Noah didn't need an answer as he saw it deep within her eyes. The passion and innocent she presented him. Her eyes told him a story, that she was sweet and kind.

"What now" he asked, now slightly smiling.

"I'm not sure" Dawn replied.

They continued to stare passionately into each others eyes.

**Intern Tent**

DJ, Owen, Duncan and Harold were all watching the action that was going down between Noah and Dawn.

"That dawg" DJ commented to the others.

"Who knew he had in him" Duncan added.

"Go Noah" Owen whooped.

"Don't" Harold scolded him putting his hand over the larger teens mouth. "Don't interfere with start of something beautiful."

Owen quieted down. "Sorry, go Noah." He whispered.

**Maggots Cabin**

A few seconds later.

Dawn and Noah started to lean in toward each other.

Noah leaned in closer, Dawn leaned in closer.

The passion growing. The moment getting more tense.

Lips puckered, closer, closer.

**So how was the chapter. Tell me in a review, what are your thoughts. I will thank you in the next chapter- Truth or Laser Shark. Tell me who didn't see Staci being the first eliminated. Sorry for the cliff hanger.**

**Will Noah and Dawn kiss.  
What will happen between Mike and Zoey  
Sam and Dakota?  
Who will take the hurl of shame next.  
Find out next time.**

**Mutant Maggots: Noah, Dawn, Zoey, Mike, Brick, Jo, Lightning**

**Toxic Rats: Sam, Dakota, Anne Maria, Scott, Cameron, B**

**Eliminated: Staci**

**Until next time. Peace! Remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Laser Shark

**I don't own TD anything, or anything else in here. I do love the series though.**

**I'm back and the second chapter is here and installed. As a heads up, it could get a big emotional near the end. We have more action, the second challenge, the second elimination and the start of Scott's scheming. Warning, I do change a couple things with some characters.**

**Here are the voting results for last chapter**

**Toxic Rats:  
Anne Maria: Staci  
B: Staci  
Cameron: Staci  
Dakota: Staci  
Sam: Staci  
Scott: Staci  
Staci: Anne Maria**

**Anne Maria: 1  
Staci: 6**

**Now for the shout outs to those who reviewed. Thanks again and keep them coming. I always love criticism and feedback.**

**TheCrazyChick179: I'm glad you liked the story. And for the couples, some get together more in this chapter and as for Dawn and Noah. Got read to find out.**

**Heroi Oscura: The chapter is finally here. The beginning will tell you if they did or not.**

**Knifez R Us: I can't wait for the next chapter of both your stories dude. It is funny for Noah to read your stories. Yes Scott gets major devious in this.**

**Guest: Zoey or Anne Maria could be next. Big possibilities.**

**C-E-REAL Reviews: I'm glad you liked it. And yes, I do have the final three planned. The first four eliminations as well, after that, not much.**

**FanTD97: Here is the chapter up and ready to read. It's a major surprise if they kiss or not**

**The ye old storyteller: Thanks and I will do better on my grammar. I don't have the right Microsoft, the one I have doesn't correct grammar or misspelling. That's why I allow the Fanfiction one to do it.**

**NTA FANFIC: It is cool. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Cupcakes11: Thanks and hope you like this chapter.**

**Guest: I actually never though of mutating the old cast, I should do that.**

**Well here yah go, it starts now. **

* * *

Date: Wednesday, May 8, 2013 9:32pm

**Mutant Maggots Cabin**

Dawn and Noah continued to sit on the porch of their cabin.

They leaned in closer and closer. The tension was so sweet, it could hypnotize them.

Their eyes closed, they leaned in. 10 centimeters away. 9, 7, 4, 1. Their lips just scrape against the other persons.

The boy's side of the cabin bursts open interrupting the momentous moment.

They quickly jolt away from each other, feeling awkward between the two. Feeling startled they look back at each other.

"Sorry." Noah apologized.

"For what?" Dawn replied. "We have nothing to be sorry for. It's what we teenagers do."

Noah nodded and agreed.

Then something zipped past them.

They both see Mike, in his yellow PJ's, dancing around on the railing of the cabin. Doing something that looked like acrobatics, they also noticed, he was wearing lipstick for some reason.

They watch as he dances around with skill of perfection. Walking on his tip toes, doing somersaults in the air, back flips and other crazy things.

"This is how Svetlana performs." He declared.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Dawn asked.

He didn't answer he kept prancing around.

Noah and Dawn look at each other, and back at Mike.

They watched as he came back up to the cabin and dance around near the door.

Then he just fell to the ground on his back in front of the boy's side cabin door. They heard snoring coming from him.

"Was he sleep dancing?" Noah asked.

"I think so." Dawn replied.

"Good, just making sure, you saw what I did." Noah replied, sighing. He looked down at his watch and saw it was almost 10pm. "We should go to bed."

Dawn nodded.

They shared a quick hug that surprised the two of them at first, but quickly accepted it. It was better than nothing. After all, Noah only knew her one day and he already nearly kissed her. Amazing he thought, what more could this season bring him. It was better than the other two combined, plus his entire life.

They said good night to each other before, going their separate ways.

Dawn entered her side of the cabin. "Good night." She said again, sweetly.

Noah walked up and was about to enter his cabin, when he nearly forgot about Mike sitting lying there.

He still had Dawn on his mind, but he was kind of curios of how Mike could do what he did.

He knelt down and shoved his shoulder gently. Waking the guy up from his slumber.

Mike slowly rose, all groggy. Rubbing his eyes. He looked around and saw it was still dark out and he was sitting on the porch.

"What, how'd I get here?" He asked.

"You slept danced." Noah told him.

Mike turned and saw Noah standing there. He to stood up, he looked all of a sudden nervous.

"Did I say anything?" He asked.

"Yah, something about a Svetlana." Noah replied.

"It can't be happening here." Mike panicked, grabbing his head in frustration.

"What can't happen?" Noah asked, looking at him weird.

"I thought I had over com them. Why did they follow me here?" He yelped.

"What are you talking about?" Noah asked, a bit louder.

Mike again forgot Noah was there. "Forget I said anything. Time for bed." He quickly ran back into his cabin and went back to bed. Praying they wouldn't come back.

Noah shrugged and went and lied down as well. Closing his eyes and sleeping peacefully. For the first time ever in this show. Mind full of happy and bright thoughts.

**Intern Tent **

"Aw, so close." Duncan said, disappointed.

"Yah." Owen said, sadly.

"But that Mike dude has some sweet mad dancing skills as a ballerina." Harold noticed. "He's better than you Deej." He said to the giant.

DJ sighed. "Yah, he is good, isn't he." He smiled. "Wonder why he'd be doing them this late though?"

Harold shrugged.

"Will you four stop gawking at nothing help us." Courtney sneered at them.

The four turn to see her and some others trying to pull large crates to the lake.

"What's in them?" Duncan asked, as he walked up.

"Chris said stuff for the next challenge." Gwen answered, as she carried one.

_Pounding_

They all freeze as they turn to a rather large one. It was at least seven feet tall.

"What's in there?" DJ asked, shaking. Hiding behind Courtney. Who was shaking a bit to?

"Who knows with Chris?" Courtney gulped.

Duncan walked over to it and pounded on it. Pounding came back from inside.

"There's definitely something in it." He said.

Just then something with four razor claws popped a hole in the crate. The ex-campers saw it and screamed.

Date: Wednesday May 9, 2013, 7:07am

**Woods**

One individual was looking for something specific as they strolled throughout the forest. Looking under rocks, through bushes and in Owls nests. He still couldn't find what he was searching for.

He scanned the forest to see where the best possible location would be. Then he got an idea. "Bingo." They ran off and headed toward the east.

A few minutes later, he came a crossed a cave, he remembered it from the first season. DJ, Duncan, Owen and Geoff used it for their guy's alliance.

He quickly entered and scanned the dark and clammy rock tunnel. He headed in deeper. A few more feet in, he saw a large rock. He decided to look behind it. What he was looking for was behind it.

He grabbed the said object as he smiled wide. "I will rule this game now." Scott insisted, stuffing the Chris idol in his pocket and exiting the cave.

**Another Part of the Forest**

Brick had gotten up two hours earlier and had decided to go for a run. His usual morning run, through the forest.

He had been running for about an hour and a half when he realized something or someone was following.

He turned to see no one there, so he turned back and kept running.

_Footsteps_

He skidded to a stop and turned again to see what it was. Nothing there, still. "Who's there?" He said, but his tone of voice was low.

No one answered him.

He turned to continue running, but something was standing there and he screamed.

"Com down, it's just me Brick Head." A familiar female voice said.

Brick turned red from his scream. He put a hand on his chest and the other on his knee as he tried to com his breathing. "Sorry… Jo. You… startled… me."

She laughed a bit, before turning serious. "You out for a morning run as well?" She asked.

"Yes mam." Brick answered, standing back. "I was."

"Bet I can beat yah back to camp." She taunted.

"It's a race then." He accepted.

"Wait look a three headed sloth." Jo freaked out, pointing behind him.

Brick gasped and spun around to see it. "Where?"

He didn't see anything of the such. He turned back around and saw Jo had gotten an early lead.

"Ha." She laughed. "Looks like I win this one." She said from up ahead.

Brick ran after her. "Not yet, you haven't." He corrected.

He raced after her as quickly as he could, always staying one step behind her as they raced back to camp. Not realizing they passed Scott, who still had his wide grin.

**Toxic Rats Cabin**

Cameron was still sounding asleep in his sleeping bag, which he converted to be like his bubble. Nice, warm and safe.

B was also sound asleep in his bed, even his snoring was complete silent. He breathed in and out, very comely.

Sam was still asleep as well, clutching his game player as he slept.

They were all awoken from their slumber as soon as Scott came in, slamming the door, behind him. Which he did on purpose.

They all look and see him standing there covered in dirt.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Sam asked curiously.

"Just taking a walk through the forest." Scott replied. Walking over and sitting on his bunk.

"Did you fall down in mud or something?" Cameron added.

"No, I was attacked by wooly beaver or something." Scott lied. Spreading his hands, miming a mouth with them. "Large teeth and claws."

"Oh, my." Cameron said scared. He was now hidden behind, B, who didn't looked fazed by this.

"So, B." Scott said. "Do you talk?"

**Middle of Campground **

Brick and Jo came back into the campground. Jo winning the race.

"Nice one." He complimented. "You won."

"Yah, I did." She boasted, pointing at him.

"So you want to go eat breakfast or something?" Brick asked, pointing to the main lodge.

Jo shrugged. "Sure, why not. Running builds up an appetite." She jogged of to it.

Brick was about to when someone caught his eye.

He looked over at his cabin and saw someone sitting on the steps, looking rather happy.

He walked over to him.

"Hey, Noah." Brick greeted as he walked up.

Noah looked and saw Brick.

"Oh, hey Brick." Noah greeted. "You're up pretty early."

"Went for a morning run." Brick said. "You want to go and join me and Jo for breakfast."

"Sure, why not." Noah replied. Heading off with him.

Brick hadn't seen much of season one, but he did remember quite a bit from season three. And Noah wasn't acting himself. Brick pondered this as they walked to the main lodge. He shrugged, must be the atmosphere or something.

**Mutant Maggots Cabin **

Zoey sat up in her bed, looked around and saw Jo had already left. He bed was neatly made.

She sat up, yawned and stretched and got out of bed.

She looked over and saw Dawn was awake as well. She was sitting there, meditating again, smile on her face.

Zoey smiled, she must have had a great night's sleep, she thought.

Dawn opened one of her eyes and saw Zoey making her bed.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Actually, I did." Zoey admitted. Turning and looking back at her. "Nice and pleasant thoughts all night long."

"Great." Dawn said. "Knowing you thought it would be truly different, that it would be frightening and scary."

Zoey tensed up. "How'd you know that?" She asked a bit creeped out.

Before Dawn could reply. They heard Chris's voice over the speaker.

"Good morning maggots and rats." His voice boomed. "Report to breakfast ASAP. Your next challenge starts in one hour. That is all."

**Main Lodge**

A few minutes later, everyone was there, at their tables eating. DJ once again stood behind the counter serving it to them.

Noah walked up and held his tray out.

DJ placed the food on it.

Noah looked up at DJ and could tell, he was scared for some reason. He then noticed a scratch on his upper arm.

"What happened to you?" He asked, worriedly. He pointed to DJ's arm.

DJ opened his mouth to reply, but he sounded just like Chef.

"Don't talk to the contestant's son." Chef roared. "Serve food and nothing else."

DJ nodded. DJ handed him a piece of paper. Noah took it and walked back to his seat.

Before he ate, he looked at the note, DJ had given him.

_Beware the Walking Fish._

Noah looked confused. He looked up at DJ, who looked back nervously.

Lightning walked up to him, with his tray full. "Is there meat in this?" He pointed to the slop of brown sludge.

DJ would have answered.

"Don't answer that." Chef told DJ.

DJ didn't.

Lightning sulked over and sat down next to Noah.

DJ looked back at Noah, and Noah knew, something weird or dangerous was about to happen.

**Toxic Rats Table**

It was so peaceful and quiet. Staci wasn't there annoying them.

Scott was especially pleased. He had a game changer in his bag. He just needed to use it wisely. Maybe Chris hid more than one he thought.

Dakota was still upset about her not having a paparazzi, but she would have to make due with her cell phone.

That's until Chris came popping up behind her and snatched it from her. "No technology." He boasted.

She gasped. "Give that back."

"Nope." Chris said, walking over to Sam and snatching his game. "You will get these back at the end of the season."

"Aw com on." Sam groaned. "I need my games."

"No what you need is to have your head examined." Chris teased, as he walked away. "Oh, and by the way. That goes for the rest of you."  
Dakota groaned as well, crossing her arms. "That idiot." She snarled. "I need my contact on the outside."

Sam just banged his head on the table. Feeling depressed without his game.

B and Cameron exchanged glances.

**Middle of Camp**

Chris sat there with his four-wheeler again, sporting his grin.

The campers all groaned at having to do another challenge so soon. They gathered with their teams and waited for Chris to spill the beans.

Noah and Dawn look at each other, and quickly turn away, faces turning red.

Brick looked between the two but really couldn't tell what was going on.

"Okay, guys." Chris said, "Time to go to the bay of dismay for the challenge." He pointed to the left.

They all groan as they walked there in one big group.

"I wonder what he had planned there." Noah sighed. Then remembering the note DJ had given him, Fish that can walk. This can't be good, he thought, knowing they were going to a bay, full of fish.

The others shrugged, they really didn't know.

**Trudge through the Forest**

They walked and walked and walked.

"So how was your first night with new people?" Cameron asked Noah.

"Good." Noah replied, slightly showing a smile.

"That's a rarity." Cameron noticed. "You don't normally smile. Must have been better than I thought."

"Sure was." Noah responded, as he looked up at Dawn. Whom was walking beside Anne Maria and Mike.

Up with them. Anne Maria was too busy with her hair, to notice Mike and Dawn talking. Former, a bit nervous.

He kept getting side tracked with them. They keep popping out when he least wants them to. He needed to control them, but he was too weak to overcome them.

"Mike." Dawn called him.

He turned and looked at her as they continued to walk. "Yeah." He responded, nervous tone in his voice.

"You seem nervous." She replied. "Is it because you don't want people to know about your multiple person…."

Mike quickly cupped a hand over her mouth and dragged her behind some bushes, when no one was looking.

Everyone else walked on like they were still there.

"How do you know I have that?" He demanded. Looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"It's in your aura." Dawn replied. Pointing to his heart.

"My aura." Mike said confused. "You know I have Multiple Personality Disorder?"

"Yes." Dawn smiled. "It is nothing to be ashamed of."

He grabbed her by the sides of her shoulders and peered deep within her eyes. "Please do not tell anyone. They always ruin things. Friendships, girlfriends, and everything else I've ever tried to do."

She smiled, understanding. "I will not tell a soul." She promised. "But you should just let people know."

"No that's the last thing I want people to know." Mike gasped. "There to humiliating and maybe dangerous."

"The one I saw last night didn't seem to dangerous." Dawn replied.

Mike went wide eyed in shock. "You saw one of my personalities last night?"

"Yah." Dawn replied. "Me and Noah did. I think their name was Stlevana."

"He doesn't know I have it does he?" He asked, nervously again.

"No, I think all he knows is that you dance in your sleep." Dawn replied.

Mike nodded. "At least I can com down, now that I can trust one person in what I have."

"You most certainly can." Dawn agreed. "All five seem nice in their own way, by what I can feel."

"I only had four the last time I counted." Mike said, counting on his fingers."

"The fifth must be dormant inside you still." Dawn said.

Mike smiled, "Thanks, I just hope. I can control it. Unlike the others."

She nodded. "We better catch up before we're late for the challenge."

He nodded, and the two took off running after their team.

**Bay of Dismay**

Mike and Dawn caught up just in time to hear Chris explain the rules.

The two teams saw what looked like podiums with seats attached to each other, two in total. With their team logos in them. They each got a seat and strapped themselves in, like a roller coaster some thought.

They were then brought out to the middle of the lake. In front of each contestant was a red button.

For the Mutant Maggots were on the right and Toxic Rats on the left. Seating goes as follows. Mutant maggots: back row: Brick, Jo, Zoey and Mike. Front row: Lightning, Dawn, Noah. Toxic Rats: back row: Sam, Dakota, B. Front Row: Scott, Cameron, Anne Maria.

Chris stood on podium with a huge television monitor above his head. He held a remote with several buttons.

"Welcome to the Getting to Know You Trivia Game Challenge." He boasted, lifting his arms in emphasis. "Everyone strapped in all nice and snug?"

"Their cutting into my rib cage." Scott huffed.

"Yah, child size ones will do that." Chris said. "Anyway, I will be asking you guys really personal questions, ones that are like on emphasis of embarrassing. If the person owns up and hits the buzzer to humiliate themselves. Their team gets a point. First team to win the most of 13 points wins part one, and huge advantage in part two. And if you don't, then this happens."

He pressed a button on his remote and the Mutant Maggots went down under the water. Plunging them deep.

They held their breath as they looked around, strapped in to their seats.

Noah panics and sees what DJ was so scared of. He gasped and sucked in a mouth full of water as the creature licked its mouth.

It lunged at them, but their seats went up just in time.

Noah gasped for air as he took a deep breath.

The other six were wide eyed in fright as well.

"There's a mutant shark under there." Noah gasped.

"Yah, I know." Chris said. "His name is Fang. It seems that sewage and have an impact on sea life as well."

He showed them a shark on the screen sipping tea and then after a few seconds, the sewage came in and showed Fang.

"That's just too inhumane." Scott shouted. "Why would you allow that to torcher us."

"Because, I feel like it." Chris said.

Scott shrugged, "Better them than us." He said to Cameron.

"Any who." Chris continued. "If a team gets dunked, then their opponents can steal the point by guessing which of the dunkies the secret belonged to. You get it right, you get a point. You get it wrong, and this happens." Chris pressed the button again and dunks the rats this time.

They too underwater had to hold their breath. They see Fang again and they all gasp. Once again, Fang lunges at them and Chris brings them up again at the last second.

"So not cool." Scott huffed, trying to catch his breath.

"Maybe not cool, but funny, definitely." Chris enjoyed with a smile.

"Okay, so let the challenge begin." Chris boasted. Raising his voice. He turned to the rats. "Which of you did this on the only date they've ever gone on?"

The screen shows a question mark that leaks gas, which is actually a fart.

Everyone laughed at it except one person.

"How did you get that?" Sam demanded, as he shocked himself by pressing the buzzer.

"The rats have their first point." Chris stated.

They cheered.

He turned to the maggots.

"Now, which of you peed themselves on the first and last day of school?" Chris asked.

Everyone chuckled again.

"One of us wets themselves." Lightning laughed.

Jo looked over and saw Brick's face grow red. "Come on diaper rash, press the buzzer."

He sighed and pressed it, taking the zapping.

"The maggots tie things up with one point." Chris stated. They cheer again.

"Thanks for admitting that." Dawn said up to him.

Brick smiled weakly back.

"Okay, Rats." Chris said. "Who here is really named Beverly?"

Anne Maria just sat there, drenched, as she stared forward.

Dakota was looking in a pocket flip mirror as tried to fix her hair.

B had a very embarrassed look on his face as he pressed the button.

"You get the point." Chris said disappointed. "But I would have rather enjoyed a verbal answer."

"B never talks though." Cameron said, standing up for him.

"Not my problem." Chris smiled. "Now you're team must be punished."

"Wait no." Scott yelled.

Chris did it anyway and plunged them back into the lake. Where Scott came face to face with Fang again.

The shark came and gobbled him up. A red substance a second later came out and tainted the water.

The other five gasp as they are pulled back to the surface.

Chris looks and sees one of them missing. "Where'd Scott go?"

"That shark killed him." Cameron gasped.

The Maggots gasp as well.

"Nuts." Chris said, face palming. "I can see the law suits now."

Just then Scott came scampering out of the water and scurried back to his seat, strapping himself back in. Covered in a red substance.

"Thanks for not helping me." He growled. Crossing his arms.

"We thought you were eaten alive." Sam gasped.

"What." He said. "No. I saved my butt by getting out of there." He shows them a shark tooth, he had.

"What was that red stuff?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, this." Scott said, using his finger and scraping some off his arm. He ate it off his finger.

Most looked grossed out.

"It's only ketchup." He said. "Thought I'd steal some."  
Chris shrugged. "Moving on, Maggots. Which of you has no friends and is an only child back home?"

They all looked around at each other. Noah knew it wasn't him, definitely not him. He has siblings back home.

Then a hand slowly reached out and pressed the buzzer, zapping herself. "I do." Zoey admitted, looking ashamed.

"You have no friends." Lightning boasted. "Everyone back home is Lightning's friend."

Mike ignored her, "Don't worry. I'm your friend." He assured her.

She looked back at him and smiled.

"Rats." Chris interrupted Mike and Zoey's moment. "Which of you has been living in a bubble all their life?"

Everyone looked at Cameron and he shuttered as he admitted it and got zapped.

"Rats are leading three to two." Chris stated. "Maggots, which of you have kissed a guy before."

Noah face palmed. Of course he'd bring that up again.

Dawn looked at him and knew what he was thinking, poor guy, she thought.

"Come on Bookworm." Jo interrupted her thoughts. "Score us our third point already."

He glared at Chris as he pressed the buzzer.

"So how have you and Cody been?" Chris joked.

"Fantastic." Noah said sarcastically. "We go on moon light picnics every weekend and frolic through the followers in the garden section at Wal-Mart."

"Great." Chris enjoyed.

"Hey, we never did any of that." Cody said, as he sailed by on a jet ski.

Everyone watched as he disappeared behind a rock with Fang chasing him.

"Anyway, now that we know more about Noah's love life." Chris joked.

Noah shot him another glare. Dawn rubbed his back to com him down.

"It's time to find out who on the rats has never been their school prom before." Chris stated.

Their eyes darted around each other. Who could it be?

Thirty seconds later, no one confessed.

Chris shrugged and dunk them again. With Fang chasing Cody, he didn't snatch Scott again.

"No one confessed." He hollered. "Come on."

"Rats, have any guesses?" He asked them.

They looked at the rats and had no idea.

"I'm goanna guess Dakota." Jo just randomly shot that out.

The others just shrugged, it was as best as their guess could be.

Chris read the card. "You are correct."

The maggots cheer as their fourth point got highlighted.

Jo just looked astonished, she had just totally guessed.

"You couldn't have said anything." Scott barked at her.

"Hey, lay off her." Sam scolded him. "We all have issues, so leave her alone."

Scott rolled his eyes; he was smiling on the inside though.

"It is true." She admitted five minutes to late. "I never have."

"It doesn't matter." Sam replied, "I never have either."

"Yes, you have." Chris corrected.

"Not with anyone." Sam corrected back.

"That's because you were too ashamed of when you farted on your first and only date." Chris stated.

Sam lowered his head in shame and embarrassment. Most of his team felt bad for him except for Scott. Only one in particular, really appreciated what he did for her.

"Now, Maggots." Chris said. "Which one of you has a multiple personality disorder?"

Everyone was kind of confused. They looked around at each other and had no idea. The most clueless were Brick, Jo, Lightning and Zoey.

Dawn and Mike knew who it was, but they wanted it to be quiet. The former made a promise and the later looking around with the others, making sure, they didn't suspect him.

"So none of you pansies are goanna fess up to it." Jo hissed, glaring at everyone.

No one did. So they were dunked.

"Rats any ideas?" Chris asked them.

"I'm goanna guess Dawn." Scott said, before anyone could answer.

They were dunk for a third time and came back up.

"Oops, wrong guess." He said. He did guess, hoping he didn't get the right person.

"You idiot." Anne Maria scolded him. "We didn't even think yet."

"Sorry, I just had to go with my gut." Scott said as innocently as he could.

B glared at him.

"Well, no point." Chris said. "But maybe this song will lure them into saying."

Mike panicked as he heard the all too familiar beginning. This song could release and hold back his personalities.

Everyone listened to the song. Some recognized it.

"**What's this have to do with anything?" Zoey asked. "What if the song is cool."**

**"This song can unleash said persons abilities." Chris stated, over the roar of the music.**

**_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**  
I, I feel like a monster

These lyrics played and Mike was clenching his teeth as he tried to hold himself.

"Monster, By Skillet." Chris said.

He glanced over at Mike and saw him struggling to keep his head straight.

'Come on let me out." One said.

'No." He shouted back in his head.

"Well that's enough." Chris said, turning the song off. "They'll reveal it themselves when they're comfortable."_  
_ "Who is it?" Jo asked curiously.

"Not telling." Chris said. "Their contract says they will reveal it when they want, if I do it. I can be sued for like ten billion dollars. And that's something none of us would want to happen."

"Of course we want it to happen." Noah grunted.

Chris rolled his eyes and turned to the rats. "You're turn. Which of you has the hidden immunity idol that I hid?"

Scott froze in his seat. That freak is trying to give him away. He was planning on hiding it.

The five of them plus a nervous Scott looked at each other. Scott refused to admit it.

The other five were curious as well as to had it.

No one came forward and then they were dunked a fourth or fifth time. They had lost count. They came back up and sputtered water.

"No one wants to confess." Chris said, with a smile. "Cool. Maggots any guess."

Jo looked at each of them and saw only one guilty party. "Scott." She said.

Scott froze and looked back.

"Wrong." Chris said.

Her and her team gasped as they were dunked again.

Scott sighed and wiped a bead of sweat from his head. His plan was working.

The other team resurfaced and sputtered their water as well.

"I was sure it was him." Jo yelled in frustration.

"Well it isn't." Chris laughed.

"Then who?" Cameron said.

"You think I'd really say who, with I know the suspense will kill yah." Chris laughed some more. "Nope, it will stay hidden."

Rats also looked a bit nervous knowing someone had found the idol. Some had watched Survivor and knew they could change the course of the game.

"Well, I think we'll leave off there." Chris said. "Rats have two points, Maggots have three. They win the advantage."

The rats cheer. The maggots sulk, except for one person, who was smiling on the inside.

**The Obstacle Course**

The two teams were dry and fine now. Except those who had their secrets revealed, who were still a bit red in the face?

They all looked and saw a big obstacle course in front of them. Knowing they all had to go through it, made their stomachs queasy. And that there were six very dangerous looking parts.

Chris walks up with a giant smile, on the other side from the starting line. "Welcome to part two of the challenge. The Mad Skills Obstacle Course."

"Like "Harold Mad' Skills." Noah asked, putting Harold's name in quotation marks.

"Exactly Noah." Chris stated, "We have six lovely parts for you to go through in a relay race. First team done wins immunity. The losing team will be sending someone home via the hurl of shame. Any questions?"

"Yah, what are the six parts of this death trap." Jo grunted.

"I was getting to that." Chris stated. "But first we have the award for the winning team, the Mutant Maggots."  
Chef came walking up with a small box.

He handed each player a pair of glasses.

"Put them on and don't take em off or your team is toast." Chris warned.

Noah and Dawn looked at each other with them on. It was hard, kind of foggy like.

"We look like Harold's eyes." Noah stated. Pulling the glasses off and looking at them.

"Yah." Chris sighed. "We were supposed to have him cameo in this episode, but the producers cut him from it. So we have this instead."

Everyone was confused by this, but didn't really care.

"Anyway, Toxic Rats also have to wear them."

"Why?" Scott demanded. "We didn't win the first part."

"My way, my rules." Chris barked at him. As Chef forced the red to put them on.

"Now, can you get on to the obstacle course and tell us what it is already." Jo growled at Chris.

Chris cringed only slightly before smiling. "Of course. There are six parts, so one peron from each team will have their own part. We start with the kick start, where one member will literally be kicked to the next part of the course."  
A giant mud boot was attached to some sort of mechanism and it could swing back and forth.

"The second part is what we like to call the race aganist time cannon ball run. Here the second member must race across while dodging cannon balls that will be blasted at them. From above and below."  
A dock looking thing was shown, with three huge cannons below, and several smaller ones above, stuck there by other pieces of wood.

"The third part is the wrecking ball alley. Where the third member must run arcoss dodging the wrecking ball. While also not falling on their kiwis on the spinning log role."  
Their were two spinning logs attached to each other, spinning simultaneously with a sinlge giant wrecking ball above it swinging back and forth.

"The fourth part is the gang plank cross. Where the fifth member will be forced to cross the several wood planks, that are attached to the ground by a single piece of skinner wood. That are being sawed through by our monsterous wooly beavers."  
It showed several pieces of ply wood, about a food away from each other, about ten feet in the air. The support beam made of wood that kept them suspended in the air, were slowly being nawed on by the beavers. With large buck teeth and claws, and small beaty black eyes.

"The fifth part is the Bouncing agony of double trouble. The fifth member will have to bounce across before getting pulverized to much."  
It showed what looked like four giant mutated hearts attached to metal poles in the ground with springs, that catapulted each of them up and down.

"And finally we have what we like to call the grand slam." Chris stated. "Where the sixth and final member will have to use ropes and swing across to a giant baseball glove to capture victory. But becareful not to hit the baseball bats barries, that would be seriously painful if you did."  
It showed a giant carving a baseball glove in the center with a dozen or so baseball bats surrounding it. Two ropes were hung above the start position.

"So figure out who will go where and we'll start." Chris said.

"What about the objects you had set up for them to pass?" Chef asked, before leaving.

Chris face palmed. Chef muttered "Moron" under his breath.

"Intern bring em in." He ordered. And intern came walking up to the contestants with two animal carriers. "Maggots get a mutant Maggot."  
The intern handed Lightning the Maggot, he looked repulsed at looking at it. It was a green worm like creature with several smaller arms, a wide mouth full of teeth and small red eyes.

The intern then handed Sam a mutated Rat. Sam was kind of interested in it as he held it ike a baby and patted it on its head. It seemed happy and content and sitting there. It had pink skin and six arms and red eyes.

"Wait." Noah interupted.

"What?" Chris said in annoyance.

"Our team has seven members." Noah said to his six other teammates. "There are six parts of the challenge, so one of us has to sit out."  
"No one has to." Chris said, smiling. "Two of you can work together in one part."  
A few minutes later, everyone was situated at their stations, some more ready than others for their relay to be over with.

"We have Lightning vs Sam at the kick start." Chris said. "Zoey vs Dakota at the cannon ball run. Brick vs. Anne Maria at wrecking ball alley. Jo vs. B at the Gang plank with angry beavers. Mike vs Cameron on the bouncy agony of double trouble. And lastly Dawn and Noah team up and face aganist Scott in the Grand Slam, where one of them will lead their team to victory. Are all of you ready?"

Lightning and Jo pumped their fists to show they were ready. Noah shrugged, Dawn set a hand on his shoulder and he smiled back. Mike looked a bit nervous as well. Cameron took one glance at the bouncy double trouble and gulped.

"So I'll take that as a yes." Chris said, blowing an airhorn to start the relay race.

Sam had the mutant rat in his hands, tickling it under the chin. "Aw, now aren't you cute."  
The rat giggled.

Lightning still couldn't believe he had a mutant maggot. He shrugged and looked just in time for the boot to come and kick him to the next part. Skidding across the wood getting a couple splinters. He groaned in a pain as he pulled himself up.

He shoved the maggot into Zoey's arms before she could ask if he was okay. "Go weird red head." He shouted.

She scoffed, but listened.

Sam had finally realized he was in a challenge and looked at the boot as it came down. He jumped and sat on the heel of it as came across. He jumped off and landed on his feet next to Dakota.

He outstretched his arms to give it to her, but she looked repulsed at the sight. "Do I have to take it?"

"Yes." Sam pleaded for her to take it. "We're already behind." He pointed to Zoey who was half way across dodging the cannon balls that were shot at her.

She sighed and took the rat from him. The rat was uncomfortable being away from a nice warm caring person like Sam, to a cold person like Dakota.

She began her trudge across the planks that led to the next obstacle.

The rat looked horrified as a cannonball came flying through the air at them.

Dakota ducked and it sailed over her head.

Zoey quickly dodged them all and came to Brick in the next stage.

Brick happily took it and tried his luck on the turning logs, holding on tightly to the creature.

He made it across the first one with one problem as he held his pace nice and smooth. It was until he came to the second one, where he messed up.

The maggot and Brick gasped as the huge wrecking ball came down on them. Brick had to lean back to dodge it. He succeeded in doing so but he lost his balance.

Dakota eventually dodged the cannon balls as well and gave Anne Maria the rat.

The two of them turn just in time to see Brick fall on the log. They both cringe in pain as he fell on his groin.

Chris was watching from an arm chair. "I told them to be careful." He said turning to Chef, who was sitting next to him.

Chef nodded his head, as he looked back at the action. Sipping ice tea.

"Ooh, that doesn't feel good." Brick squeked out, as he fell off the log.

The maggot also cringed in pain for him as they landed in the mud below.

Anne Maria took this chance and took the lead for her team, rat in hand, the logs were like a piece of cake and crossed the first with ease.

The wrecking ball came down on her as well. She tried to dodge it, but the wrecking ball was to fast.

But luck was on her side. It only struck her in her hair, cracking the wreck ball on impact. Anne Maria, cheered as she made it across to B. She turned to see the wrecking ball fall to small pieces and bury Brick and the maggot.

She shrugged and handed her rat to B, who happily stuffed it into his pocket.

He lept onto the first plank, then the second. He froze in panic with when it fell from under his feet. He fell hard on his back as he saw the two beavers, loom over him, glaring, teeth bared.

He panicked and quickly rose to his feet. The two beavers lunged at him. He dodged them. They lunged again and once again, he dodged.

Jo saw this and yelled at Brick to hurry up. "Come on soggy britches. Hurry up."

Brick climbed the ladded and held the maggot in his hand with the maggot in it. He's still covered in wreching ball pieces. Jo quickly snatches it and runs away.

Brick still in pain, falls backward back in the mud.

"He goanna be okay?" Anne Maria asked.

B was surrounded. The two beavers had grabbed him and were now preparing to eat him. One took out a bottle of salt and sprinkled B with it. The other sprinkled pepper.

B breathed in deep and sneezed really loudly. The impact sent him back, plowing into the beaver behind him. They hit the first suspended piece of wood. B crushing the beaver and temporarily knocking the air out of it.

It slumped to the ground defeated.

The second looked back in shock.

Before B could move, he felt someone fall behind him. He looked to see it was Jo.

She sat up, rubbing her head as she was covered in mud.

"Ah, what happened?" She asked.

She looked and saw B standing there with the second beaver slowly approaching.

B quickly makes a female beaver out of the mud, it took him about 4 seconds to make, with his skills.

Jo was impressed, she used this time and snuck around him and took the lead again.

B ran after her. The beaver saw the mud beaver and grew in love with it instantly. It had red glowing hearts in its eyes as it hugged the beaver, which fell apart as soon as it did.

The beaver got angry and chased after B.

B spun around and the mutant maggot puked in the beavers mouth. The beaver turned green and ran away.

B high fived with the maggot and went to go and catch up with Jo.

Jo had the rat and handed it to Mike.

"Aren't we supposed to have the maggot?" He questioned.

She looked and sat the rat. She face palmed.

B came running up and looked to see Mike holding the rat.

B and Mike switched animals.

"Now, go pointy." Jo hollered at him.

Mike nervously turned around and looked at the giant heart butts.

"I can't cross them." He panics.

Cameron looked at them again and gulped. "Neither can I."

"Come on. Yes you can." Jo hollered at Mike, pushing him toward them.

B looked at Cameron and gave him a warming smile. He patted Cameron on the back.

Cameron looked back up at him and smiled to. "I can do it." He assured himself. "Gotta believe in myself."  
Jo was listening to him. "If a bubble boy with no muscle and ways only like 75lbs can at least think he can do it. Then so can you." She said to Mike. Poking his chest with her finger.

Mike cringed and nodded back nervously.

Cameron walked to the edge of the plank and looked at the heart shapped things. "You can do this." He said loud.

"No he can't." Scott huffed, with a smile to himself. Scott didn't want him to succeed or his plan would be ruined.

Mike took in a deep breath and started to balance on his tipie toes. His arms outstretched, the maggot still in his hand. He danced over and grabbed Cameron around the shoulder and lifted the geek onto his back.

Cameron was suprised and shocked at the same time. He didn't have time to react as Mike pranced across the heart pumpers like it was hopscotch.

A few seconds later, the two of them stood comfortably on the other side.

Jo and B were shocked at Mike's new skill. "Way to go Mike." The former cheered.

Cameron was just as shocked, he might not have made it if Mike didn't take him.

Mike took in another breath and looked around confused.

Noah and Dawn watched the entire thing before. Noah could understand now of how Mike can sleep dance.

Dawn of course knew the real truth, but decided to keep it quiet.

Scott was flabbergasted. He didn't expect Mike to actually help out his team, the OTHER team. Now he had to try and win or he might look bad. He turned and scowled to the air, making sure no one saw him.

Noah glanced over at him and wondered why Scott was so upset, Cameron made it. His senses about this guy were getting worse with every passing moment.

Mike looked back to see Jo on the other side of the heart things. "How'd I get from there to here?" He asked the others.

"You danced across." Cameron told him impressed.

"I did." Mike said confused. Then he realized what he did. He quickly ran over and handed the Noah their mascot, the maggot.

Cameron almost forgot and handed his rat to Scott, who didn't look repulsed at all.

Scott reluctantly took it and walked over to the ropes.

With Noah holding the maggot, he looked at Dawn and then at the baseball glove. "So how are we goanna do this?" He pondered aloud.

Dawn shrugged, she didn't know.

They looked over at Scott, who was looking back at them. Trying to stall his 'victory.' Damn, there looking. So he would have to a least attempt a win.

He grabbed the rope and pulled it from the stump and gripped it tightly with ONE hand. He then took a running start and jumped off the dock, swinging to the glove. He then let's go of the rope and plunges into the mud on his face.

Holding up the rat above his head, somehow protecting it.

"Damn ropes slippery." He complained, pretending to be dazed.

Noah and Dawn cringed from his impact.

"We don't want that to happen." Noah cringed again.

He looked from Dawn to Mike to the Maggot. Then a light bulb went off above his head. He turned to see Izzy had come and literally placed a light bulb above his head.

"Izzy what are you doing?" He asked her, a bit annoyed

"Izzy knows Noah has a plan.?" Izzy said. Showing Noah the light bulb that was some how on with out being screwed into something else. She laughed and bounced away.

Noah watched as she disappeared behind a tree. Then turned back to Dawn.

"She is definitley one crazy girl." She said.

"Yah, yah she is." Noah admitted. "And thanks to her, I know how we're goanna get to that baseball glove." He pointed at it with his free hand.

He walked over and grabbed the rope, it didn't feel slippery. He looked back down at Scott and saw him sit up and rub his head. The rat decided to bite him on the head.

Noah smirked, before turning back to Dawn.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course." She said. Walking up to him.

"Great." Noah said. Putting the maggot on his head, which just sat there and made its self comfortable.

"What is your plan?" Dawn asked curiously.

Noah gripped the rope tightly in his hands. "I give you a piggy back ride." Noah replied. "Put your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist. You'll just have to hold on as tight as you can."

She nodded. "Sounds good to me."

A minute later, Dawn was in the position Noah described and he was ready to swing off.

Scott came running up with a red mark around his nose. "Wait." He said.

Noah turned around to see Scott there. "What?" He asked abit annoyed.

"Where's my rope?" Scott asked.

Noah looked and saw the rope dangling above the mud.

"No offense, but not our problem." Noah replied.

Scott gruffed at this.

Noah jumped off the dock thing and the three of them swung through the air. Passing the bats like they weren't barriers. Looked like Noah knew his direction well or it was just plain luck. Noah let go and landed on the glove. Rather painfully, with the impact of the hit and Dawn on his back, knocked the wind out of him. The maggot threw up onto Noah's face.

(And no Dawn does not way much).

"And the maggots win again." Chris yells.

**A few Minutes later**

The maggots cheer. The rats sulk and sigh in defeat, except one individual that was happy they lost.

"Okay, Maggots." Chris said. "You have the day off. And you get this."

Chef gave them a basket full of perfume and stuff.

Dakota and Anne Maria's mouth hung down, as they wanted it.

"And Rats, you once again have to vote someone off tonight." Chris said. He walked off and let them fend for themselves.

Jo could give to sh*ts. She walked off before anyone else could say a thing. Brick actually looked very intrigued with them, along with Zoey.

The two scurried off with the basket and try out the fragrances. Mike was just suprised and shocked on two things. One, his personality escaped again and two, Brick and Zoey were into perfumes and wanted to try them out together. He shrugged the latter off and worried about the former. He walked off to be alone.

Dawn and Noah hugged. Praising they won victory. The two of them had gotten down from the glove and were now looking back at the other team.

"I sure hope they don't vote off Cameron." Noah dearly hoped.

"I'm sure they won't." Dawn said, patting his shoulder. "He is a valuable player to their team."

He smiled.

Before he could say anything else, he felt an arm grab him around his stomach and lift him off the ground.

"We won." Lightning cheered as he nearly broke Noah and Dawn's bones as he squeezed them. "Creepy girl and bookworm, we won. And it's thanks to my quick actions."  
Noah rolled his eyes as he was set down.

Dawn just smiled, "Yes, you were a major part of our victory today."

"Sure was." He cheered again. He ran over to the other team to rub it in their faces.

Dawn and Noah watched as he ran over. Sam and Cameron looked down at the ground in defeat as Lightning ranted on.

"He's crazy." Noah stated. "We should be lucky he's on our team. Or we'd have to face that."  
"His hearts in the right place though." Dawn said. "His mind just gets clouded when he knows he can be Victorious in something."  
Noah nodded. "By the way, I like that show."

"What show?" Dawn asked.

"Victorious." Noah replied, as they headed back to came.

Anne Maria eventually got mad at Lightning's ranting and sprayed him in the face with her hair spray. Silencing him one and for all.

**Toxic Rats Cabin, 2 Hours later 4 hours 30 minutes to elimination**

Scott, Anne Maria, Sam, and Cameron sat around the porch.

"So who we voting of this time?" Cameron asked.

"I think we should vote off Dakota." Anne Maria suggested.

"Why her?" Sam protested.

"She's to preppy." Anne Maria said, shaking his head in disgust. "She's probably rich, with her daddy buying everything for her. What would she need million dollars for?" She crossed her arms. "Plus what use will she be in challenges, she barely did anything in this one."

"She does have some points." Cameron said, agreeing.

"Hey, let's giver her a chance." Sam said trying to defend her. "She can be an asset, she just needs to be taught better about life. Like how popularity and being beautiful isn't everything. If she stops fussing over those, she'll concentrate more."

"So if you're willing to give her a try." Scott said. "Who would you vote off then."

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "B perhaps."

"Interesting." Scott commented.

"No, not B." It was now Cameron's turn to protest. "He's such a nice guy. He's so clever and way more useful than Dakota. He actually contributes to the challenges, if wasn't for him, we may have never come close to where we did in either of the challenges. He may not say a word, but his actions are louder than words."  
"I only chose him because, he's the only other one not here." Sam admitted. "I like him to. He was amazing during that last challenge."

Cameron didn't mind if Dakota left. B and him were friends, and he'd hate to see him leave. And if Mike had not carried him across in this challenge, he was sure he could have done it on his own. B some how gave him the courage, the inspiration to do it.

Sam's reason was simple, he had a crush on her. And he truly saw more to her than just camera and looks.

"So I guess I will be left down to tonight down." Scott said, walking away.

Sam and Cameron just sighed. They guessed it would have to be that way.

Anne Maria liked Cameron's logic and could see what Sam was saying, but she was going to go with her orginial thought. She was goanna vote for Dakota.

**Mutant Maggots Girls Side Cabin**

** 4 Hours to Elimination**

Zoey sat on the bed with the basket beside her. She was searching through it, looking at all the fragments.

She glanced up and saw Brick with a green bottle. He sprayed some on his wrist and smelt it. "Um, green apple." He commented.

She smiled and pulled a blue one out. She sprayed some and smelt it. "Blueberries."

She looked over again at Brick and saw a weird look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. "Does it smell weird or something?"  
He looked down at the orange bottle in his hands. "It smells like oranges." He informed her, looking at her. "Oranges."

"You like oranges?" Zoey asked.

"I do." Brick admitted. "But they remind me of something else as well."  
"What would that be?" Zoey asked curiously. She reached in and pulled a purple fragrance out that smelt like grapes.

"My father." Brick said, sadly. Looking at the orange bottle in his hand.

Zoey looked at him, it seemed whatever he wanted to say would be hard for him to do so.

"He loved oranges." Brick said, turning and looked at her. "They were his favorite fruit. He ate so many, his friends called him Hi C, yah know because of all of the vitamin C in them. The shorted vitamin and changed the V to a C."  
Zoey nodded her head as he continued.

"He even had a cool high five thing he did." Brick smiled. He made a c shape with his hand. "In stead of a flat hand, he would high five like this. That's why they called it the Hi C clap."

"You're father seems to be a major hero to you." Zoey observed.

"He was." Brick said. "He brought me put me in military camp when I was six years old. When I was twelve, I had surpassed everyone there and came the top of my class. My father was so proud his own son was that good. He should know, he taught me, he was the general for my sector. He never gave up on me when I wanted to quit. But just last year, he was called to Pakistan to do some services. And I never heard or saw him again."  
"He died." Zoey gasped.

Brick nodded, "Sorry, if I bored you with my story." He apologized.

"Oh, it's nothing." Zoey said. "My father's in the army to. But he never went over seas."

Brick nodded.

"To be honest, I really don't wet my pants often." Brick informed her. "It usually only happens when I think of him. I know that sounds kind of gross, but I can't but help in miss him. I guess it's my way of crying, camp's taught us to never do that."

Zoey nodded, taking this all in.

Jo walks in, interupting the moment.

"Brick head, what are you doing in here?" She demanded, walking over to her duffel bag.

"I was just..." Brick said, a bit nervous now.

"We were just doing some bonding time." Zoey interupted him. "You know, to get to know our teammates better."  
"Or he was in here smelling and liking girly perfume." Jo laughed.

Brick sighed and left.

Zoey felt sorry for him. She watched as he left and then turned toward Jo. "That was kind of mean."

"Hey, you don't get anywhere in life being nice." Jo said. "At least gained victory again. Our luck charm in Noah is working."

Zoey had to agree there. But Jo could be a bit nicer, now knowing what she knew of Brick. She reached over and grabbed the orange bottle and sniffed it.

**3 Hours to elimination Somewhere in the forest**

Dawn sat on a stump meditating. Legs crossed and hands out with her pointer and thumb pingers touching each other, the other three were outstreched all the way.

She listened to the wind as it slowly and gently blew her hair. She listened to the auras of the wildlife around here, the birds flying in the air, the flowers creating photosynthesis, the mutated raccoon trying to climb a tree and failing miserably at it.

She was not alone though. She had a partner now. His aura was light, but it was struggling.

"I'm starting to fall asleep." Noah admitted, as he sat behind her. Copying her position.

"Free your mind of all thoughts." Dawn said gently. "If you do that and you will feel the auras of this forest. They will keep you awake as you feel their beauty."

"Words of wisdom and words to live by." Noah commented.

Dawn smiled as she focused some more. Noah tried to focus, but it was hard. He had never tried to meditate before. All he wanted was a pillow and some warm milk, but he would try hard to stay awake and try this, for Dawn. He never had feelings as strong as this before, ones he had for her.

The more he thought of her, the more he actually focused and could feel the wind, the natural balance that life gave him.

Dawn could sense he was getting the hang of it and smiled again. His aura was brighter.

**2 Hours and 50 Minutes from Elimination**

** Toxic Rats Cabin**, **Boys Side**

Cameron and B were else where doing things and Sam was with Dakota in the main lodge. That left Scott alone and free to do as he felt in his side of the cabin.

He took out his idol and looked out it. "So it looks like we're going between B and Dakota." He said to himself. "Personally, it doesn't matter, but Dakota's better to look at than B."

He walked over to someone's bag and picked it up. He set it down on a bunk. "That's why, you will help me out by causing some tension. In other words suspicion and maybe hatred." He said to his idol.

He unzipped said bag and placed the idol inside.

"Now, when everyone sees you with the idol. They'll gun for you in future eliminations. Making my work easier. Thanks to Chris today, no one suspects me in having it." He shakes his head happily as he zips the bag up. He sets it back on the ground. "Chris and his ratings. He must want more drama for this season and he knows I can provide it. That's exactly what I'm goanna do. I also need to stop talking to myself." He shrugged and exited the cabin.

**2 Hours and 30 Minutes to Elimination**

** Main Lodge**

Chef was making dinner, which was very foul smelling to the two occupants sitting at their table.

Sam and Dakota held their noses, but couldn't breath. They let it nearly suffocate them.

"Why are we in here?" Dakota demanded. "Why can't we meet somewhere else?"  
Sam would have to agree with her, why did he choose here?

"I don't really remember." Sam. "Anyway. I just wanted you to know some of the others were planning on voting you off tonight."  
Dakota gasped. "Why, would they do that?" She demanded.

"Because they think your not useful in challenges." Sam said, "Your to focused on your looks and popularity."

"Well I am only on it for the television." Dakota admitted. "The money doesn't mean anything."

Sam ignored that. "I came to you, so you won't be kicked off tonight. I don't care who it is, as long as it's not you."

She smiled. "That is so sweet." She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a hug.

His face turned red and couldn't help but nearly melt in her grasp.

She let go and turned serious. "So how many votes do you think I have aganist me?"

"Well I'd probably bet two maybe three." Sam admitted, turning serious as well. "Anne Maria because of the challenge thing and Cameron because he'd rather have B here. Scott could be the possible third, but he never made it clear who he wanted gone."

"So if we vote for one of them." Dakota said, "We'd have a tie. We would need one more vote."

"Well we don't have much of a choice." Sam sighed, "We should try and convince Scott and try and vote off B. He's a nice guy, but I'd rather not see Cameron or Anne Maria leave."

"Plus B doesn't talk." Dakota noticed. "He could be planning something like evil."

Sam sighed again. "I don't think he's like that." He said.

"If you need a third vote, I'm in." Scott said.

Sam and Dakota were a little startled when he came from behind them.

"You'll vote with us for someone." Dakota hoped.

"Yah, sure." Scott smiled. Assuring them his word. "So whose it goanna be."  
"We were thinking B." Dakota said.

"I was thinking Cameron instead." Scott suggested. "He's small and has no muscle for these muscle based challenges."  
Dakota and Sam looked at him for a few seconds before they spoke.

**Docks**

B and Cameron sat on the dock. B was quiet while Cameron spoke.

"And that's when I finally learned to sleep on my back." Cameron concluded his story.

B smiled and nodded, acknowledging he understood.

"So why do you not speak." Cameron asked curiously?

B looked at him but didn't say anything. He reached into his back pocket and pulled a book out. He opened it up.

Cameron looked at it, it looked like a diary. The cover had the letters BD on it.

B opened to a page and handed the book or diary over to Cameron.

He read the diary entry to himself

This is what B's entry said.

Date Written:_ Page 25, December 8, 2008_

_ I lost my voice box today. It was no big deal, even if it means never talking again. I still have my brain to speak for me with actions. Plus no one can ever tell me I'm annoying if I talk to much._

_ The reason I got it taken away is difficult. The doctors said, someone had to exchange there's with my sisters, or else she would never be able to sing again. She had such a talented voice, her dream is to be come a national celebrity like her favorite singers of all time, like Christina Aguilera, Shakira, and Avril Lavigne._

_ But with out a new voice box, she couldn't fulfill her dream. The reason how her voice box was destroyed is still to upsetting for her to talk about, so I will not explain it._

_ So with me being the bigger brother, told the doctor, she could have mine. After the surgery, she was all good again. She was singing high and low tones with the perfect pitch. Another good thing about it was she would be able to fufill her dream. She even made an audition for that show, The Voice. She got on and one of the coaches picked her, it was so exciting._

_ She was so happy, she even announced to the world, she couldn't have done it with out me. It was so exciting. Plus on the good side, I get to eat all the ice cream I want for the next six weeks. Rocky Road here I come._

End entry

Cameron finished reading it and looked back at him.

"That is why you lost your voice." Cameron just realized. "You did it for your sister."

B nodded.

"That's so nice of you." Cameron said.

B smiled.

"I want to talk to you about something." Cameron said, "I just want to ask, who are you voting for tonight?"

B was kind of thrown by the question. He had to think. He shrugged to Cameron, because he didn't know.

Cameron nodded. B should be safe, he hoped. If he was correct, Anne Maria, Scott and himself could vote for Dakota and that would be enough to save B. He just prayed it would be.

**Dinner Time**

** 1 Hour Til Elimination**

The two teams sat at their respective tables and their teammates trying to eat Chef's food. For some reason DJ wasn't there, so the foul food they were eating, wasn't made by him.

**Mutant Maggots Table**

The table was quiet. Dawn and Noah kept looking into each other's eyes. Brick was still remembering his father. Mike was worried about his personalities. Zoey looked between Brick and Mike and worried and felt bad for the two of them, she didn't really know why Mike was so nervous for. Then there was Lightning who was just waiting for the day to be over with. Jo looked at them all and wondered why they weren't celebrating or why there were so many down faces for.

She put her two fingers in her mouth and whistled. They all looked at her.

"Why are we all down for?" She demanded. "We should be celebrating. We will soon be ahead by two players."  
Noah just remembered Cameron would be up for elimination tonight. He sighed and frowned, as he mixed his mush.

Dawn saw this and looked worried for him as well.

She reached over the table and placed a hand on his. "He will make it." Dawn assured him. "He is a stronger player than they give him credit for."

He stopped mixing and looked over at her. He didn't answer, he looked over at Cameron. Who looked worried himself, which did not make Noah feel better.

"I still have a bad feeling about this." Noah sighed.

Dawn frowned and could also feel it. She also felt a dark presence looming over the game, something she's never felt before and she didn't like it.

**Toxic Rats Table**

Scott sat smiling inside. Things were all falling in place. The person he wanted gone most, would be eliminated tonight. Nothing personal, but it is a game.

Cameron looked nervously at B. His stomach gurgling that things wouldn't go his way tonight, that B will be leaving. He didn't know what to do. It was way to late to talk to B about it, and tell him what he thought.

Dakota and Sam looked at each other pondering over what Scott said. B or Cameron, which would they vote for. They had there choice, they just didn't like it. He was their or his friend after all.

B was oblivious to everything going on. He didn't have any idea who was thinking who. He was just trying to eat Chef's disgusting food. If he had his voice, he would so scream and run away right now.

**30 Minutes to Elimination**

** 10 Minutes to Voting Time**

**Toxic Rats Cabin**

They had all packed their stuff, no one knowing who would be leaving. So they all packed and were now on their way to the confessionals to cast their vote.

Cameron was walking alone, he really didn't want to be near B. Feeling to guilty, knowing he was to shy to say anything was the worse part.

He saw B ahead. Cameron wasn't paying attention to where he was going and tripped over a blade of grass. How it happened, not even the author knows.

He fell on his stomach, all crippled up. His bag, opened up and all his stuff, laid sprawled around him.

Sam ran over and helped him to his feet.

"You okay dude?" Sam asked.

"Yah, just a bit dazed. Cameron replied. Rubbing his elbow.

Cameron bent down and started to put his things back in his bag.

"Cameron, what is that?" Sam asked. Holding an object up.

Cameron looked at it and gasped.

"Where did you get that?" Cameron asked.

"With your stuff." Sam replied.

"I don't remember finding it." Cameron said. "Especially putting it in my bag."  
Anne Maria walked by with her stuff and saw Sam holding it.

"Sam it was really you who found it?" She gasped.

"No, Cameron did." Sam said pointing to him.

Cameron froze and looked back at Anne Maria.

"Cameron why didn't you say anything?" She demanded, eyes narrowed and arms on her hips.

Cameron took the idol back from Sam and looked at it. "I didn't find it." He said. "I don't know how it got into my possesion."

She quirked an eyebrow. "You can't just have it and say you found it."

"I swear, I'm telling you the truth." He promised.

"It does look pretty convincing dude." Sam added.

Cameron sighed and looked at the ground.

"I think, I know who I'm voting for tonight." Anne Maria said, "The sooner, we flush that out. The better. Gamer, if you know what's good for you." She addressed Sam. "You'll vote for idol boy as well."  
Sam looked puzzled as Anne Maria walked away.

Cameron looked at him and knew Sam was thinking hard if he would take that into consideration.

"I swear I didn't find it." Cameron pleaded with Sam.

"Find what?"  
Noah walked up.

"This." Cameron held up the Chris idol for Noah to see.

He gasped. "I thought that was in play, I didn't think you had it." He said to Cameron.

Sam decided to leave and let the two talk.

"No one believes me." Cameron sighed. "I'm being set up. Someone else found it and stuffed it in my bag."  
"You're being framed." Noah said, surprised.

"I guess." Cameron said. "Here you have it." He shoves the idol into Noah's hands.

"What am I goanna do with it?" Noah asked.

"I doubt that now I will be safe tonight." Cameron stated. "So I will most likely voted out tonight. I want to show everyone I didn't find it, by showing I won't use it."

Noah gulped. "No, you must take it." He begged, shoving it back at Cameron.

Cameron didn't take it.

"I only have three friends here." Noah stated, getting more worried. "Besides Brick and Dawn. I don't care who goes on your team. I really don't want to see you leave. And I don't care how gay that sounded."

Cameron chuckled. "Look." Cameron said. Placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's been an amazing adventure. I had great times here and made some awesome friends in you, B, Brick and others. But if it means clearing my name that I didn't find that idol. Then I will do it, I don't want to go in to TD history as a second Alejandro."  
Noah sighed. "Well if you say so."

"Noah, I will see yah after the contest." Cameron said. "We can still hang out and exchange World of War Craft techniques."

It was Noah's turn to chuckle. "You know, out of everyone on this show. I mean everyone, from now and the first season. You are probably one who understands me best."

Cameron smiled. "Thanks." He looked down at his watch and saw he only had two minutes left to cast his vote. "Well I'll see yah at the playa de losers." He walked off.

Noah waved. Cameron waved back.

DAMN, Noah thought. It's to early for him to leave. I wanted to go to the final three with him. (He didn't care if he sounded like Heather). Cameron was the first real honest friend he made this season, excluding Dawn. Stupid Chris for having put them on seperate teams.

He sighed and made his way to the bonfire. He wanted to say his farewells to his friend.

**Elimination Ceremony 2**

Chris stood in front of the remaining six members of the toxic rats. He held a plate with five marshmallows. Chef stood next to him in his usual contamination suit with the marshmallow of loserdum in the box.

The six members, Scott, Anne Maria, Sam, Dakota, B and Cameron all sat around on the stumps waiting to see which of the woul be the second eliminated.

Noah also stood near by watching and praying. He crossed his fingers.

"Toxic Rats." Chris said, shaking his head back in forth. "You guys disappoint me. I mean two times in a row. You will be at a two person disadvantage after tonight."

"We already know that." Dakota groaned. "Say something original."

Chris scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you know the drill. We have five fluffy white pieces of safety for five of you. The sixth will get the marshmallow of loserdum. Meaning your out of this contest and must leave. And you can't come back, EVER."  
Everyone cringed at the last word. Especially Noah. The knot forming tighter in his stomach. He started to feel his palms sweaty.

He feels someone put a hand on his shoulder.

Noah turns to see Dawn standing there. She was goanna be here and help him through this.

Noah smiled and appreciated this. Not to mention Brick was here as well. He saluted Noah and Noah smiled back. These two were definitley great friends, for being here for him. He just now had to hope his third would be fine.

"Does anyone have a hidden immunity idol they'd like to play?" Chris asked looking around.

Everyone looked at Cameron, who didn't move. He shrugged at them. He already knew how the game would end for him, he had accepted it already.

Scott also knew how it would end and it was all going according to plan.

"No one." Chris stated.

"The first marshallow goes to." Chris said, waiting for the anticipation and suspence to build up. "Scott."

Scott happily caught his marshmallow.

Chris then turned to the remaining five. "Sam and Anne Maria."

The two happily as well caught theres.

Scott smiled, mischievously. His plan had worked so far. Anne Maria had found about Cameron. And now he was in deep boling water. His plan was goanna work all the way.

"We have three people left and only two non toxic marshmallows left." Chris stated.

Dakota sat a bit nervous. Filing her nails as she had nothing else to do.

B looked rather scared now. He twiddled his thumbs as he awaited the final verdict.

Cameron just sat there already knowing where his fate in the game would go.

"The second to last goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dakota."

Dakota caught her marshmallow and nearly sufficated Sam as she hugged him.

Scott smiled bigger now, but had to hide it, so no one was suspicious of his deviousness.

Chris looked between B and Cameron. Cameron looked the same as he did before. B was sweating bullets.

Dawn had to rub Noah's shoulders to keep him relativley com. His sweating was so bad his shirt and vest were nearly drenched.

He looked on to see the conclusion to this ceremony. Brick and Dawn also observed.

Chris waited for the tension to build up.

"The marshmallow of loserdum goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

B."

Cameron held his hand out and caught his marshmallow. When he looked down and didn't see the green glow. He gasped. He looked over at B and saw him duck, so he wasn't hit with it.

"I' safe?" He questioned.

"Yes." Chris replied. "Beverly, the hurl of shame awaits."  
B sighed and slowly arose to his feet and walked the dock.

"Wait, no." Cameron wailed. "It was supposed to be me. How's it him?"  
"He got three votes." Chris stated. "You only got two."

Cameron was still shocked.

Noah let out a sigh of relief. He stood their catching his breath. He didn't know B, but he still felt bad for his friend, Cameron, that he was losing someone very close and dear to him.

Anne Maria was also shocked, but she shrugged it off. She had something else on the mind. "What happened to the idol?" She asked Cameron.

Noah walked up and showed it to her. "He wanted to prove he didn't take it, by proving he wouldn't use it tonight."  
Anne Maria was shocked again. "So you were telling the truth."

Cameron nodded.

"So who framed him." Anne Maria wanted to know.

Damn it, Scott thought. They figured the truth, oh well. He had his fun for the night. He got rid of the person he needed to get rid of. B was to smart for his own health and would have been a big threat down the road. So it was better to get rid of him now, then later.

Cameron, Chef, Chris, Noah and B walked the dock of shame. All to see B off.

"Sorry B." Cameron apologized. "I could have prevented this if I had just said something."

B hugged Cameron to show he didn't care.

B took a book from his pocket and handed it to Cameron. On it were the letters CD. (No not compact disc)

"My own diary." Cameron said amazed.

B nodded.

"I can write my own expierences here." Cameron said all excited.

Chris popped up from behind them. "B you have a date with the catapult of throwing."  
He nodded and hoped into the cup.

Cameron and Noah waved, Cameron thanked him again. B smiled and waved back.

"Any last words." Chris asked, with his hands on the lever.

B nodded his head no.

"Oh, that' right." Chris laughed. "Beverly doesn't talk."

"It's B." Cameron corrected him.

Chris shrugged.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

Noah and Cameron look to see DJ being carried down the dock by Chef.

"What are you doing?" Noah repeated.

"This boy cheated." Chef growled at him. "Now he's goanna take the hurl of shame with blubber boy there." He pointed to B.

"What do you mean cheated?" Noah asked.

"Don't act like you don't know." Chef growled. "He slid you a note warning you about Fang."

Noah gulped.

"Sorry Noah." DJ apologized.

"No, I'm sorry." Noah corrected.

Chef threw DJ onto B's lap and Chris pulled the lever. Sending the two across the horizon. DJ doing all the scream.

Chef chuckled as he walked away. Chris joined him.

"Well, two down and eleven to go." Chris said. "Who will take the hurl of shame next. My guess, this guy." He points to Noah.

Noah rolls his eyes and storms off, with Cameron not to far behind him.

**Mutant Maggots Cabin**

Dakota, Sam and Scott sat in on the porch.

"So plans went according to plan." Scott smiled. "Nice."

"I didn't like it." Sam sighed. "But it was him or Dakota."  
Scott liked the plan. The best part these two sad saps still don't know he planted the idol in Cameron's bag. And now the other team had it, which would hopefully cause friction over there now.

"So now what?" Dakota asked. "I need my beauty sleep."

Scott rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yah, it's been a long day. We could all use our sleep. See yah in the morning alliance peeps."

Sam and Scott entered the boys side and Dakota entered the girls.

"So we're really an alliance?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Scott answered. "We will dominate this game and WILL be the final three."

* * *

**Well how was this chapter. Leave your thought and comments in a review. And I will even give all a shout out like this time. **

**Questions: **

**Who will be eliminated next?  
What's Scott's next plan and can he become more devious?  
Are Dakota and Sam really part of his Alliance?  
Can Mike control his personalities?  
Can Dawn keep his secret?  
How will Brick feel now with a memory keeping him down?  
Will Dawn and Noah ever Kiss?  
All will be answered in the next chapter.  
**

**Next Chapter Ice, Ice, Baby**

**So how many were disappointed with me not having Nawn kiss. Lots right. Don't worry, there is a time and place and it isn't yet. Maybe in the next chapter. You'll have to wait and see.**

**How many people like Brick and Jo as a couple? I want to know so I can put more in for those that want to see it. If no one does, then I will focus more on Mike/Zoey, Dawn/Noah and Dakota/Sam.**

**How many people like the song I chose for Mike. Monster by Skillet. I love that song, if you haven't heard it. Look it up on YouTube. This song so goes with Mike, it describes his personalities and his fight to keep them from being released. If your interested further in TD characters and songs that match them. Go to YouTube and type either Total Drama IPods or Total Drama Character theme songs into the search engine and click on some. You won't regret it.**

**Well that's it. Until next time. Next chapter probably should be out within a month maybe shorter. I think I will work on my new zombie story next, either that or Zombie Death Escape.**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW. THANKYOU ITS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.**

**Voting**

**Anne Maria: Cameron  
B: Cameron  
Cameron: Dakota  
Dakota: B  
Sam: B  
Scott: B**

**B:3  
Cameron:2  
Dakota: 1**

**Mutant Rats: Noah, Dawn, Jo, Mike, Zoey, Lightning, Brick**

**Toxic Rats: Cameron, Dakota, Sam, Scott, Anne Maria**

**Eliminated: Staci, B**


	3. SOPA IS BACK

**Hey what up people. This is not a normally scheduled Chapter. **

**THIS IS IMPORTANT, READ. FANFICTIONS FUTURE IS AT STATE. IT MAY NOT BE EXIST IN THE FUTURE, AND IF YOUR AN AN ANUTHOR HERE. YOU COULD SERVE PRISON. SO READ THIS IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO SERVE PRISON.**

**I have an important announcement. Fanfiction is in danger of being brought down by the goverment. Apparently by a group called SOPA. **

**Last year, in 2012, the Online Privacy Act was put to the Congresses attention, which would affect pretty everyone on the internet. They lost, few, right. ****Several times now since then it was revised under a different title with changes and tweaks to the wording to again try to get it to pass without the general public knowing about it. Each time it was found out, and then repealed.**

**Now we're dealing with them again in 2013. This time the streaming of copywritten works is at the forefront of this particular law to be. If a particular stream contains any copywritten material of any sort the uploader and creator of said content can be found guilty and automatically placed in prison for years on felony charges.**

**Now you may think its no big deal or anything. **_**And before you go on thinking oh it's not that big of a deal, imagine this: eight yearold or younger children facing federal time just because they wrote a few one shots or a story or two**_

**But I'm getting word of this from a lot of author and many before me have posted something similar to this. So be warned and read theirs thurouly. **

**I am goanna post the link that is Fanfictions future. Sign the petition and save what you love, Fanfiction. It is in YOUR HANDS. We need 100,000 signatures by September 21, 2013. We are almost there already. We just need a small push to help us to the end. I signed. I am offically number 95,062. Get your number and help save Fanfiction. It can't be stressed enough. Time is running out so sign, sign, sign. You just have to make an account first, takes like five minutes. Just need a first and last name, email account, and common knowlegde. **

**Here is the link.**

_**This is the link, simply remove the spaces to go to link. Also I will be posting the link on my profile for further information**_

_**petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa -2013 /LMzMVrQF**_

_**or just go to**_

_**petitions . whitehouse . gov and then search petitions. Search sopa then click STOP SOPA 2013.**_

**That is the end of what I have to say. So make sure you sign the petition. Please, oh, please sign it. Even if you don't write or read on here. **

**Thanks for your time and have a good day.**


End file.
